


Fate Knocking At Your Door

by QuietWriter92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Future Fic, Kid Fic, MARRIED HOLLSTEIN, Yes i do keep adding people, domestic hollstein, even i am constantly surprised, i never know who's gonna pop up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: When Carmilla opens the door to find a child, her world is thrown for a spin. Now Laura and Carmilla have to put their lives into perspective as the figure out how to be parents.





	1. Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I love kid fics and domestic fluff that I thought I'd try to write it.

There was a child on her doorstep. A small human with only a sticker on her shirt and the name _Rosie_ written on it. When the little girl saw her she attached herself to Carmilla.

“Oh, whoa there Rosebud. Where are your parents?” The little girl didn’t talk, just shook her head at the question. _Okay, no parents._ Next to the little girl there was a backpack with an envelope stapled to the top of it with Carmilla’s name on it. _So the kid’s here for a reason, okay._

“Fine, let’s go inside.” Carmilla grabs the backpack and with the kid still holding on to her, they stumble inside. It’s was still dreadfully early, maybe ten or fifteen minutes past five in the morning. Carmilla groaned internally at the early hour. She needed to call child services, _she needed to call Laura first._

Carmilla had been about to go back to sleep when she heard the knock. She assumed it was Laura. Maybe she had forgotten her bag or her keys, which happened, a lot. It’s why Carmilla stayed up after Laura left. Laura she expected. A child, however, she did not.

When they get into the living room Carmilla finally unhooks the little girl’s arms and manages to sit down but the little girl doesn’t waste time, she climbs up on the couch and re-attaches herself to Carmilla.

“Fine. I get it, let me just…” Carmilla rearranges the child so that she can move her arms with the kid on her. Once they are settled Carmilla tears the envelope from the backpack and sets it aside. Inside the backpack there are a few toys and extra clothes, a box of cookies, and a few books.

When she picks up the letter again she recognizes the script, it’s Mattie’s handwriting. She opens the letter and begins to read, in true Mattie style, the information is not much.

 

_Darling,_

_I am sorry to do this to you, but I have to run. This is Rosie, your niece, she’s five. No, she is not my daughter. She’s Will’s. She was brought to me by her mother who couldn’t take care of her anymore and knew of me. She didn’t know Will had a biological sister, let alone a twin sister so I got stuck with her. But you know as well as I that I cannot raise a child. So she falls to you, you have the whole domestic life going on and a child would fit better with you. I have begun the legalities of this and will mail you the papers you need to sign. Mother doesn’t know. She doesn’t have to know._

_Tell your wife to stop frowning, it makes you age faster._

_-Matska_

 

Carmilla read the letter a few times. She still couldn’t believe what she was reading. Will had a daughter, _her brother had had a daughter five years ago_. Carmilla couldn’t help the memories that flashed in her mind. The call from the hospital. The image of Will covered in third-degree burns with tubes of oxygen running through him. She hadn’t known he was seeing someone, she wondered if he even knew he had a daughter.

They had fallen out before he had the accident. It came as a shock when she received the call, she was still his emergency contact. The one thing Carmilla regretted was not speaking to her brother before he died. Mother had convinced him that Carmilla betrayed their family when she exposed Lilita’s unethical dealings through the company. Mattie was the only one who ever stood by Carmilla’s side.

Aside from the letter from Mattie, there were other papers inside the envelope, there was copies of the birth certificate and medical records. She noticed that Rosie had the same blood type as Will, the same blood type as her. Carmilla leaned back on the couch and shifted Rosie so that they were both comfortable. She could feel the little girl’s even breathing and when she looked down she noticed she was asleep. It must have been a rough few days. Carmilla thought about going back to bed but decided that the couch was comfy enough for the both of them. She’ll let the little girl sleep before she asks the questions that might not be entirely too comfortable for either of them.

A few hours later Carmilla woke up alone on the couch. It took her a second to realize that was not how she had fallen asleep. She panicked and looked around her and behind the couch. She was about to run to the front door to see if she had gotten out when she heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

“Now, remember, only use the oven when someone is here in the kitchen with you. If you ever want to do this again you can always call me.” Rosie nodded and turned to look at the cookies in the oven.

“G’morning.” Carmilla said making her presence known as she walked into the kitchen. Perry turned around and zeroed in on Carmilla. Rosie also noticed Carmilla and quickly ran to her but waited for Carmilla to pick her up. With Rosie on her hip, Carmilla pulled out a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Maybe you should put her down while you pour boiling liquids.” Perry advised.

“Do you think this is the first time I do this? Please, I became a pro when we would babysit Annie.” Perry looked a little shocked but hid it well with a waiting smile. “Oh, right, Perry, this is Rosie, Rosebud, this is your aunt Perry.”

“Yes, we already met. But it’s nice to formally meet you miss Rosie.” Rosie hid her face but was smiling. Perry still didn’t look convinced with what Carmilla was giving her. Perry and LaF had been a near constant presence in their home since they bought the place, they had a little girl, Annie who was now in first grade. Laura and Carmilla babysat whenever they could. Perry and LaF kept a spare key for when Carmilla and Laura were traveling. They came and went as they pleased, still forgetting to knock sometimes. It was less annoying now than when they were younger. It also helped that Carmilla installed a chain lock on their bedroom door. Laura laughed when she did it.

_“It’s to keep the gingers away.” Carmilla had joked._

 

Carmilla ignored Perry and decided it was time for that uncomfortable conversation. She was glad Perry was here, she wouldn’t admit it but having someone else her made this real. She started with something simple.

“Hi.” Carmilla said, “Did you sleep okay?”

The little girl didn’t say anything, just nodded.

“Did Mattie bring you?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes,” Rosie responded like it was becoming clear to her what was happening. “She said to always hold on to you. She said you’d take care of me.” Perry sat down at the end of kitchen table and watched as Carmilla talked to this little girl. “She said mommy can’t take care of me anymore and that you are family. And mommy always said family first.” Carmilla nodded and pushed the hair that had come loose from the pony tail behind the little girl’s ear.

“Yes, I am your family. I’m your aunt, your daddy was my brother. Did your mommy talk about your daddy?” Carmilla looked at Perry hoping this would answer the questions she had. Perry knew of Will, they were all there when Carmilla got the call. The little girl nodded sadly. Carmilla could see that Perry understood what was going on.

“Daddy was brave, smart, and kind. He died before I was born.” Carmilla smiled sadly, she remembered her brother and could now see the resemblance. She can only imagine what Rosie has gone through, she must be very brave.

“He was.” There was a moment of silence before Perry got up.

“So, there is a timer on the cookies, take them out when it rings. I need to get home. I just came to drop off a box for Laura. I left it by the door. Call me, Carmilla, if you need anything.” Perry took off the apron she had on and hung it where she kept it. She patted Carmilla on the shoulder and said good-bye to Rosie. Carmilla walked Perry out with Rosie still on her hip.

“Motherhood looks good on you.” Perry said silently before she slipped out. Carmilla chuckled and closed the door behind her.

 

A few years ago the idea of children would have sent her running. When Laura and Carmilla first got married nine years ago, they talked about one day having kids. But with Laura’s career, it became difficult to sit still enough to go through the process. Laura traveled and wrote from all over the world. Carmilla would often meet up with her or go with her on her assignments. They had the freedom to move on a whim and they did. After Will’s death they traveled for two years straight, Carmilla couldn’t sit still and running had been her solution. When they came back they got the house. Slowly they were making it their home base. They had no intention of stopping their adventures.

This definitely changes a few of their plans. She needed to talk to Laura but she didn’t want to scare her with a text or a call. Instead she focused on the little girl in her arms.

“Okay, let’s get back in the kitchen and fix breakfast while we wait for the cookies to be done.” While Carmilla made breakfast she also made a mental note of everything they would need to buy. The house had four rooms, one was the master bedroom and another held a lot of Laura and Carmilla’s old things. They were going to need paint and kid furniture and oh god, she really needed to talk to Laura.

Pushing the panic down, they ate their breakfast in silence while the cookies cooled on a rack. Rosie reminded Carmilla of Laura when she saw the cookies. She always knew Laura’s love of cookies was like that of a child’s. Now she had the proof. They ate their breakfast and later with Rosie’s help, Carmilla cleaned the kitchen. The little girl was diligent and hardworking, _probably got it from her mom_ , she thought. Carmilla wondered again what Mattie had meant when she wrote that her mother could no longer take care of her. She’d have to ask her personally.

“Do you like cartoons?” Carmilla asked after the kitchen had been cleaned. Rosie nodded and they both sat on the floor in front of the TV with a plate of cookies between them and each with a glass of milk. It was eleven when Carmilla’s phone rang.

“Mattie!”

_“Oh, good I’m glad I caught you. I’m filing the paperwork for you to be the legal guardian of the little darling, and I was wondering if your wife will also be adopting her, I left her a message asking her but she hasn’t answered.”_

“Oh god, Mattie I haven’t even-”

_“You know what, I’ll just add her name, I’m sure she would say yes. I’ll get these papers to you tomorrow morning.”_

“Mattie, I -”

 _“Oh darling I wish I could chat but I am swamped. See you tomorrow!”_ Carmilla stared at the phone for a few seconds trying to process everything Mattie had said. When she looked up she saw Rosie staring at her. They probably had matching expressions. The slope of her nose and the color of her eyes were all Karnstein.

“Your aunt Mattie is crazy.” Carmilla said and Rosie smiled and crinkled her nose. There was no doubt in her mind that this child was her niece. Just then her phone buzzed. Laura had texted her.

_!!!!!! ON MY WAY HOME - L_

Carmilla closed her eyes and held her phone to her chest. _Here we go._


	2. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura talk about all the changes that are heading their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a chapter a week - because of work it will be either Tuesdays or Wednesdays.  
> I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, I'm having fun writing it!

Carmilla paced in the living room as she waited for Laura to get home. The cartoons were no longer entertaining to Rosie, she was more focused on Carmilla’s panicked state than on the cartoons that were on TV. Even the cookies were no longer a distraction. Carmilla stopped mid step and kneeled in front of Rosie.

“What did Mattie tell you about me?” Carmilla asked, Rosie tapped her chin as she thought back.

“She said you were my daddy’s sister, and that you lived with your wife, and that I was gonna live with you.” Carmilla nodded, grateful that Mattie had told her about Laura. She didn’t particularly want to come out to someone at 33 but she’d do it if she had to. Rosie patted Carmilla on the arm to get her attention.

“Are you worried she won't like me?” Rosie asked nervously looking back at the front door.

“No,” Carmilla answered. “No, she’s going to love you. Family first, remember?” The familiar words seemed to comfort Rosie. Carmilla knew Laura would love the little girl. She wasn’t worried about that. She was worried about everything and nothing. It was too fast, and yet she knew they were going to do this one day. Right?

The knock on the door didn’t give Carmilla time to think. She could hear Laura’s muffled voice on the other side of the door. She’d forgotten her keys again.

“I’m coming!” Carmilla shouted. She looked back at Rosie one more time before she opened the door.

On the other side of the door stood Laura. Even with stray hair falling onto her face, and a panicked look in her eye, Carmilla couldn’t help but admire her wife. She worried early in their marriage that their love was going to fizzle out but every day she was proven wrong. Even with this new unknown territory approaching, Carmilla was sure she and Laura would be okay.  

“Hey, Cutie. How was your day?” Carmilla asked trying to sound casual.

“Oh, you know, I was in the middle of an interview when I get a call, luckily my phone was on silent, so I managed to ignore it.” Laura took a step forward and pushed her way into the house. She hung her purse and jacket by the door and pulled out her cellphone. Carmilla couldn’t help but admire the way Laura’s dark gray pencil skirt hugged her body. The blouse that she had paired it with was one that Carmilla loved. “... and I’m wondering why Mattie, of all people, was calling me. That’s when I checked my voicemail.” Carmilla’s attention was brought back to what Laura was saying at the mention of her sister. She held the phone between them and pressed play. Mattie’s voice filled the silence.

“ _Good morning Dear. I’m calling to let you know that I have started the adoption process for Rosie. Now I already wrote in my darling sister’s name and I was wondering if I should put you as the second parent. If I don’t hear from you soon, I’ll just call her. I didn’t want to bother her today, what with her having that darling little girl with her, she’s surely busy. But if I must I will._

_Ta ta Dear.”_

 

“At first I thought, this is a mistake, Mattie probably doesn’t even have my number. But then she does calls you her _darling sister_ , and I have no choice but to listen. And by the way, I _am_ a busy person, doesn’t she take that into consideration?!” Laura was vibrating with stress.

“I know,” Carmilla said as she pulled Laura into her arms, “she called me. And she knows you’re a busy person but you know how she is.” Laura didn’t hesitate as she slumped into her wife’s arms.

“What do we do now?” She asked. Before Carmilla could answer they heard a shattering noise coming from the kitchen. Both Laura and Carmilla quickly ran to the find Rosie standing in front of the sink with a sea of shattered glass separated them. The scared little girl was about to run over to them when Carmilla told her not to move. She froze in panic and looked between the two adults for help. Carmilla was about to take a step forward when Laura stopped her.

“You are not wearing shoes either,” she said as she began to walk towards Rosie. When Laura got to her, she hesitated. Still in heels, Laura lowered herself until she was eye level with Rosie.

“Can I pick you up?” She asked. Rosie looked towards Carmilla before raising her hands and letting Laura pick her up. Carefully, Laura walked back to where Carmilla was. Rosie reached over for her and Carmilla didn’t hesitate to take Rosie who locked her arms and legs around Carmilla.

“What happened?” Carmilla asked softly running her hands over Rosie’s wavy dark hair but Rosie didn’t answer. “Hey, Rosebud, everything is okay. Can you tell me what happened?” Rosie looked up at the nickname and then back at the kitchen.

“I was cleaning so I put the glass of milk in the sink but it tipped over.” Carmilla could see Rosie’s bottom lip beginning to tremble.

“Oh, Sweetie, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong,” Carmilla said trying to reassure Rosie. She was about to put Rosie down on the living room couch when she noticed the little girl’s pants were wet. “How about a nice warm bubble bath?” Carmilla asked in an attempt to distract Rosie. When Rosie didn’t respond Carmilla added, “We have extra nice bubble bath and you can play with the bubbles.” Rosie looked up at that and nodded shyly. Carmilla picked up the backpack and went straight to the master bathroom.

Laura went up a few minutes later to change into more homy clothes and took the time to check in on Rosie and Carmilla. She saw Rosie happily playing with the bubbles and Carmilla on the floor in front of the tub.

“Careful, she might splash you,” Laura said playfully. She was no longer in her work clothes but in her lazy owl print pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

“Well, I think it’s too late for that,” Carmilla said turning around and showing Laura the big bubbly wet patch on her t-shirt. Rosie laughed from the tub and Laura joined in. “I think it’s time for miss Rosebud to dry off. Can you hand me that blue towel, babe?” Carmilla asked, her hand outstretched. Laura took the towel and opened it in front of Rosie.

“I’ve got this, why don’t you go change while I dry her off.” Carmilla nodded and stood up while Laura wrapped the little girl in the soft dry towel and dried her off carefully.

“So, how are you feeling miss Rosie?” Laura asked as she worked on drying Rosie’s hair. She had the same color hair as Carmilla, it was heavy and long. Rosie didn’t answer but shrugged. Laura wondered what she must be going through after leaving her mother for whatever reason, then to Mattie’s, then here. It was too many people in such a short time.

Carmilla came out of the closet after changing into a dry shirt. She went to the backpack and started pulling out clothes. Laura and Rosie went into the bedroom as Carmilla laid out a few options. Before they could make any decision, Laura’s phone rang from downstairs.

“Oh! That’s probably work.” She said turning towards the door but then turned back to look at Carmilla.

“Go, I’ve got this.” Carmilla said when she noticed Laura’s hesitation. Laura nodded and left the room.

Carmilla had Rosie pick her favorite outfit which were the butterfly-print pajamas. It was still early in the day but Carmilla was sure they were not going anywhere so she let her wear them.

When Carmilla and Rosie came back to the living room they found Laura looking through Netflix.

“Oh good, what movie should we watch?” Carmilla turned to Rosie who shrugged. It made Carmilla chuckle and when she looked back at Laura, she was staring at them. “Oh my god, she’s a mini you!” Laura laughed. “Okay, I know what movie to put on.” She forwent Netflix and hooked up the DVD player.

 _The Jungle Book_ was Carmilla’s all time favorite movie. Laura was almost sure it would be Rosie’s favorite too.

Rosie managed to stay awake for almost the whole movie. But at the end the morning’s events caught up with her and she was fast asleep by the time the credits rolled in. Not wanting to wake up Rosie, Laura hit replay while both adults carefully got up from the couch and made their way into the kitchen. There they could talk without disturbing the little girl.

“So what happens now?” Laura asked after reading the letter Carmilla had given her, the one Mattie had left with Rosie. Carmilla threw herself into an explanation before Laura could say anything.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in. I don’t expect you to just accept her into your life but we can’t let her go back to Mattie, as much as I love my sister she’s not what I would call maternal. And-”

“Wait, you think I want to send her away? No, Carm, I meant what happens now that we have her. She’s Will’s daughter, your niece. She’s family.” The knot in Carmilla’s stomach that she pretended all day not to have, loosened; she sat down in relief.

Laura came closer to Carmilla and wiggled her way onto Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla automatically wrapped her arms around Laura’s hips and Laura returned the gesture by resting her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders.

“We always said we would adopt,” Laura mused as she played with Carmilla’s short hair.

“But is it the right time?” Carmilla asked looking up at Laura.

“It’s never the right time. Dad once said that kids don’t come at the right time, they just show up unexpectedly and hungry.” Laura replied with a serious look on her face.

“Nice try, Cupcake, but he was talking about you barging into his room in the middle of the night wanting a cookie.” Carmilla smirked.

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t apply now.” Carmilla didn’t add anything and Laura continued. “So back to my earlier question, what happens now?”

“Now, we decide if we adopt her. Mattie is already drawing up the paperwork, it’s just a matter of signing it,” Carmilla said.

“Are we adopting her?” Laura asked.

“Yes.” Carmilla said without hesitation.

“Okay, let me make a few calls, I think the trip we had planned for next week should be placed on hold.” Laura was about to jump off of Carmilla’s lap but Carmilla held her still.

“It can wait.” She said before she cuddled her wife. In seconds she had Laura laughing and squirming on top of her. She giggled as Carmilla nipped, bit, and kissed at her neck.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Laura started but got distracted as Carmilla’s hands began lift Laura’s shirt. The touch of Carmilla’s fingers on Laura’s exposed skin made Laura breathless. “Stop distracting me and tell me, who baked cookies today?” Laura finally asked; Carmilla froze for a second before she started laughing.

“Perry and Rosie made them this morning.” Carmilla said when she got a hold of herself, not at all offended at her wife’s new focus. The revelation of information made Laura pause.  

“Perry was here? Did she bring the box?” Laura asked. Carmilla nodded as she pulled the plate of cookies closer to them.

Carmilla took two cookies and offered one to Laura. “Yeah, I put it in the room with the other boxes,” She said.

“You didn’t open it?”

“No, why?”

“Did you even read the label on the box?” Laura asked, curiously looking at Carmilla. Carmilla mimicked the look waiting for Laura to continue. “It’s our wedding dresses.” She said before taking a bite of the cookie.

“Oh, I thought that box was with your dad.”

“No, Perry offered to keep them. She probably wanted to get that food stain off of my dress.” Laura said shrugging. They stayed in the kitchen talking until Rosie woke up. The movie was half way through and she insisted that they finish watching it; Carmilla realized she was going to have a very hard time ever saying no to her.

Laura found the interactions between Carmilla and Rosie amusing.  She had seen Carmilla with Annie and, as much as she had always complained about LaF and Perry’s presence in their life, Carmilla adored Annie and was usually the one to offer babysitting for them. Of course Laura was the one who had to call Perry about it and she wouldn’t tell them it was Carmilla’s idea. The more she watched Carmilla interact Rosie the more she felt at ease.

The rest of the day went by quickly;they all stayed in their pajamas and watch movies. They ordered out for lunch and Carmilla made dinner, Rosie never left her side.

Laura felt like she should not interrupt Carmilla and Rosie’s bonding but it was difficult when Carmilla would drag her with them. She knew that if they were to do this, they were doing this together, both of them as equal parents to Rosie. But still, biologically, Rosie was Carmilla’s niece. There was something there that was never going to be hers. And she accepted it.

That night Laura went to bed alone. She had been the one to suggest Carmilla stay with Rosie tonight. It was, after all her first night in a new place. But when she laid down on the big empty bed she realized she had never slept without her wife in their house.


	3. Mattie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And three makes a family

The knocking at the front door woke her up. Carmilla wondered if she was ever going to sleep through the night again. She got up, slightly disoriented, wondering why she could hear knocking from her room. When she turned towards the door and was met with a tiny foot to her stomach she realized that she _wasn’t_ in her room. She was being slowly pushed off the too small bed of the guest room.

Slowly, and after almost falling, Carmilla got up quietly and went to answer the door. She didn’t bother checking to and see who it was before she opened it.

“Well aren’t you just a vision.” Carmilla didn’t comment on Mattie’s greeting. She walked away and dropped herself onto the couch while Mattie came in with a rolling suitcase that she left by the door.

“Are you here to leave another child at our door? Because let me tell you I can only take one every nine years.” Mattie followed Carmilla and sat gracefully across from her on one of the plush chairs.

“Well, I’m not here to drop another little darling on you. I’m here with the paperwork and a few of her things. Now be a dear and go wake up that wife of yours.” Carmilla scowled but did as she was told. She poked her head into the guest room where Rosie was still fast asleep.

When she walked into the master bedroom she saw Laura sprawled out on the bed. The curtains were closed but Carmilla could see the sunlight peeking in. Slowly she moved to Laura’s side of the bed and softly ran her fingers through her wife’s hair. Even asleep, Laura reacted to the touch.

“Laura.” Carmilla whispered. Laura sighed but didn’t wake up. Carmilla leaned closer. “Laura.” She tried again, still Laura didn’t move. Carmilla lightly traced Laura’s nose. “I’ve got cookies.” Laura stirred and opened her eyes.

“And coffee too, I hope.” She said is a rough sleepy voice. Laura stretched before turning to look at Carmilla. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Carmilla said kissing Laura, followed by, “Mattie is here.” Laura frowned and looked around the room. “Well here in the house, she’s in the living room.” Laura nodded and sat up pulling Carmilla closer until Carmilla was standing between her wife’s knees on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, good morning.” Carmilla said as she leaned in and kissed Laura again. Laura sighed into the kiss as she pulled Carmilla closer.

“Missed you.” Laura said between kisses.

“Well isn’t this just sickening.” Mattie said startling Carmilla and Laura. “I should have brought a bucket of cold water with me.” Laura tried standing up but Carmilla didn’t let her. Instead she hugged Laura to her as she told Mattie to wait in the living room.

“Hmm, I guess we have to go to the living room, huh?”  Carmilla nodded and pushed some of Laura’s golden brown hair behind her ear.

“Yes, but we can maybe get her to babysit for a few hours later.” Carmilla said raising her eyebrows.

“A few hours you say? Well I think we better play nice for now. Besides I really need coffee if Mattie is going to be here at this ungodly hour.” Carmilla stood and took a few steps back as Laura got up.

“It seems I may have ruined your early-bird streak.” Carmilla commented as she looked through the closet for non-pajama-like clothes. Laura took the time to go to the bathroom for her morning routine. Carmilla soon followed and ten minutes later they were both dressed and in the kitchen making coffee.

“So, you said you had some papers you were going to show us?” Carmilla asked as Laura sat down three steaming mugs of coffee.

“Yes. I have the adoption papers. All I need from you is to sign them. There is also a matter of a court date for a judge to officially declare you legal guardians but I’ll call you later for the date. Judge Haight owes me a favour and I think she will be able work with us.” Mattie brought out the papers from her briefcase and set them in front of the couple. Carmilla knew that the adoption process was long. She also knew that Mattie had the legal power to make it go faster.

Carmilla was about to ask how all this was possible so fast when she heard a cry from the guest room. Without thinking, both Laura and Carmilla got up to go check on Rosie.

She was sitting up in the middle of the bed. The covers were tossed to the floor and her little cheeks were red and tear streaked. Carmilla quickly walked over and picked her up while Laura grabbed the covers and threw them on the bed.

“What’s wrong, Rosebud?” Carmilla asked. Rosie buried her face into Carmilla’s shoulder. She was no longer crying but little sniffs were still coming from the little girl. Laura sat with them rubbing Rosie’s back comforting.

“You were gone.” Rosie said. “I didn’t know where you were.”

“Hey, Rosebud, it’s okay. We were in the kitchen. Do you want to go into the kitchen with us?” Rosie looked at Carmilla and then turned to look at Laura and nodded.

When Rosie saw Mattie she squirmed out of Carmilla’s arms and ran over to Mattie who caught her without hesitating.

“Auntie Em!” Rosie yelled. Laura watched in shock as she saw Mattie, affectionately cuddling Rosie.

“Oh my little darling, how are you! I do hope that your Aunt Carm has been taking care of you.” Rosie nodded vigorously in Mattie’s arms. “Good, now we have a bit of business to attend to.” And with that Mattie placed Rosie on the floor and sat back down.

Rosie pulled out the chair next to Mattie and sat down with her hands together on her lap, waiting. Both Carmilla and Laura watched astonished at Rosie’s reaction. Laura was about to say something when Carmilla stopped her, there is no use trying to figure Mattie out.

“So now that no more interruptions will occur. Can we please get on with it. I have a meeting at noon and I would rather not be late.” Carmilla turned to Laura who nodded. Carmilla smiled and took the paper and pen offered. She was about to sign her name but before she did, she stopped and turned to look at Rosie.

“Rosie, do you know what we are doing?” Carmilla asked. Rosie looked at Mattie and then back at Carmilla.

“You are gonna be my mom. Both of you. Right?” Rosie asked.

“Only if that’s what you want.” Carmilla said.

“Rosie, we want to take care of you and have you be a part of our family. This decision is all of ours.” Laura said. Rosie turned from Carmilla to Laura as she considered what they had said. Finally she turned to look at Mattie.

“I want Carm and Laura to be my family.” Carmilla smiled and turned to look at Laura who, despite her unshed tear was smiling.

They had made the decision the day before, there was no question as to what they were doing. Still, Carmilla didn’t want to force Laura and Rosie into a situation neither wanted. Now with both her wife and Rosie agreeing to this it made Carmilla feel like she could breathe. Now all that mattered was that they were all on the same page.

After they signed all the papers, Laura took Rosie back to the guest room where she had stayed. They had decided that that room would be Rosie’s. Laura could see that Carmilla had a pending conversation with Mattie and decided that now was the best time to make that happen.  

Carmilla could hear Laura suggesting a canopy bed and a doll house along with a whole wall of books and a starry night sky ceiling. Rosie was not without an opinion as she told Laura about the trees and animals she wanted in the room too. The room, Carmilla thought, was not that big.

“You seem happy.” Mattie commented as she watched Carmilla.

“I am.” Carmilla answered. Mattie continued to watch her. There was something in the way she held herself that made Mattie admire her sister; well, adopted sister.

 

Mattie had been two when she was adopted by Lilita. Mother had just started her own business and all her energy went into expanding it. In that time Mattie was off with nannies and later sent off to private school. When Mattie was twelve Lilita adopted again. Carmilla and Will were six and Lilita had her business well established. She would call the twins her perfect children. Will, who was smaller, would follow Mother everywhere and Carmilla would follow Will. Lilita’s whose ambition was to have a right hand, someone who would help her image and who she could trust to take the business used her children to achieve those goals.

In the end Mother got what she wanted, the perfect child. Will became her golden boy, the heir to her business. For all that Carmilla had tried there was always something wrong. There had always been a softness to Carmilla that bothered Mother. Mattie had noticed it right away. It was the reason Mother pushed her away from Will. The older Carmilla got the more she shoved that softness away in order to please Mother. But in the end it was too late Carmilla had become nothing more than a shadow of herself.

When Laura Hollis walked into Carmilla’s life the softness that was buried deep inside began to rise. It took months for Carmilla to let Laura in but when she did everything changed. They had ups and downs through the whole time they were dating but in the end they changed each other for the better. Mattie and Carmilla mended their relationship, but Will never accepted Carmilla again. When Will was in the accident it broke Carmilla. For two years Mattie didn’t see Carmilla, she was traveling. But when she got back Mattie and Carmilla were closer than ever.

Mattie never told Carmilla of what became of Will’s life. As far as Carmilla knew, Mattie never talked to Will. This theory was dissolved when Rosie walked into their lives. Carmilla understood that there was a possibility that Mattie and Will had reconnected after all.

 

“When did you know?” Carmilla asked suddenly. “About Rosie.” She clarified. Mattie sighed and Carmilla knew.

“Will sent me a text message when he found out. And I didn’t see him until she was born.” Carmilla nodded but didn’t look at Mattie. Anger and jealousy passed through her followed by regret and relief.

“So he wasn’t alone. He had you.” Carmilla said, her voice was heavy with emotion but neither of them commented on it. “What about Rosie’s mom? What happened to her?”

“She died.” Mattie answered. “Rosie was staying with a neighbor while her mom was in the hospital. Cancer. Her mom contacted me, told me she couldn’t take care of Rosie anymore and made me promise to take care of her. So I did.” Carmilla nodded.

“What was her name?” Carmilla asked.

“Rose.” Mattie scoffed.

“Can we make a change to the papers?” Carmilla asked suddenly turning around to face Mattie.

“What kind of change?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbeta'd  
> you can find me at quietly-wandering.tumblr.com


	4. Space Princess

After Mattie left with promises of lunch dates with all three of them Laura and Carmilla made the much needed trip to the store after lunch. The guest room was well furnished but they needed to make it Rosie’s. During the car ride Rosie could talk of nothing but her old room. Her mother had painted the night sky on the ceiling and Rosie couldn’t wait to do that to this room. Laura who was sitting next to Rosie in the back seat was taking notes.

“Can I have a map?” Rosie asked suddenly. Laura turned to look at the little girl.

“What kind of map?” She asked.

“The kind that you put on the wall.” Rosie answered. Laura nodded and wrote it down. Carmilla watched them through the rearview mirror whenever she got the chance. When they got the the store Rosie was amazed at the grandness of it. There was furniture displays that beckoned the shopper to take a closer look. Carmilla could see that both Rosie and Laura wore similar astonished looks on their faces. Before Laura could run into a wall Carmilla pulled her towards the flow of people. Rosie held her other hand without complain.

As they went through the many displays and through rooms that lead to kitchens, Laura, Carmilla, and Rosie picked up little things to add to the room. There was the armchair Carmilla insisted they add to the room as well as Laura’s contribution of a set of shelves put in above the bed. Rosie picked the bedding which included a soft pink cover with little stars all over it and one that had all the constellations and their names. By the time they were paying Laura was carrying a sleeping Rosie and Carmilla was pushing the cart towards their car. The armchair, along with all the bigger furniture were to be delivered no later than Friday.

“Do you think we overdid it?” Laura asked from the back seat. Rosie was still asleep in her arms. They hadn’t purchased a car seat for the little girl so this had been the best way they could think of traveling with her.

“Yes. But she deserves to have something that’s hers in our house. It must all seem so untouchable to her.” Carmilla could remember what it felt like to be somewhere unfamiliar and have nothing belonging to you.

“Is that how you felt when she took you in?” Laura asked softly. She knew of Carmilla’s experience living with the cold, hard woman who called herself Mother.

“I never got this, I was given a room and told not to touch anything.” Carmilla said shrugging. Laura watched Carmilla from the back seat as she held the sleeping child in her arms closer to her. She couldn’t understand how Lilita could be so cold towards Carmilla, it made her heart hurt. Laura knew that Carmilla had been hesitant whenever they talked about adopting because of that very reason. Before Perry had Annie, Carmilla didn’t go near children. Laura wondered if Annie had never been born would they have been ready for their own child?

Laura looked at the sleeping girl in her arms, it dawned on her that this was real and forever. She was their child, legally. She was _hers._

“We need to buy her a car seat. We can’t keep going out like this.” Laura said thinking outloud.

“We could stop right now but I doubt she is up for it.” Carmilla said. They were already heading home and neither one had the energy for another trip to the store.

“I could pick one up tomorrow after work,” Laura said. Carmilla nodded as they pulled into the driveway. Carmilla quickly went to open the front door before going back and helping Laura out of the car with Rosie still asleep.

“I’ll go put her down in our room and then I can come back down to help you take everything in.” Laura went up the stairs as Carmilla went back out to start bringing things in. Laura placed the little girl in the middle of the bed and bordered her with pillows. Rosie stirred but settled back down. Laura stood by the door for a moment taking it in. _Her daughter_. The thought made her giddy. Laura giggled as she came down the stairs and was caught by LaFontaine.

“What’s got you in such a happy mood?” They asked as they placed one of the bags down in the living room.

“When did you get here?” Laura said happily as she went in to hug her friend.

“Per wanted to visit and I was curious about the new addition to the family, why was I not told about this?” Laura pulled back and could see the hurt on her friend.

“It happened so fast LaF. I’m still getting used to this new situation myself.” LaFontaine smiled when they saw how happy Laura looked.

“Look at you, Frosh. How does it feel to be a parent?”

“It’s, LaF, I can’t even describe it.” Laura stood there with a bewildered expression on her face.

“It is pretty remarkable.” LaF offered.

“If you are both done standing around we could use your help.” Perry said looking sternly at both LaF and Laura.

“Yes, Dear.” LaFontaine walked out behind Laura and brought in the last bag. When they came in Laura and LaF found Perry and Carmilla talking in the kitchen. Annie was sitting at the counter swinging her little legs as she ate her snack.

“Auntie Ell!” Annie shouted as Laura walked into the kitchen.

“Hey monkey! How are you?” Laura sat down next to Annie and took a grape from her plate as Annie explained her adventures in preschool. Carmilla watched as Annie talked and Laura listened with her full attention. Carmilla came up behind Laura and hugged her resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Did she wake up when you put her down?” Carmilla whispered.

“No, she barely noticed,” Laura answered not taking her eyes off of Annie who was in the middle of describing one of her paintings of her family.

“Mr. Kirsh asked us to draw our mom and dad and I asked if I could draw mama and baba. He didn’t know what I meant by baba but i explained it to him. Just like baba told me.” Annie turned to look at LaF who gave two thumbs up. Annie answered it back with her own two thumbs up.

“I’m gonna go check on Rosie,” Carmilla whispered back at Laura catching her off guard. Carmilla smirked and kissed Laura on the cheek before going upstairs.

“Who is Rosie?” Annie asked. Perry hesitated and looked at Laura.

“Oh, Rosie is our daughter.” Laura said slowly, testing the words that sounded so foreign to her. Perry gave her an encouraging smile and Laura felt relief wash over her. “Your auntie Carm and I adopted her.” Laura explained.

“Oh, can I play with her?” Annie asked. Laura smiled and nodded.

“When she comes down you can ask her to play. I think your auntie went to go see if she was awake.” Annie nodded and went back to her snack. LaFontaine, Perry, and Laura looked between each other in silent.

“So Perry, what are you making for dinner?” Laura finally asked trying to break the silence.

“Since it’s getting colder these days I thought soup would work for today. Soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect,” Laura said just as Carmilla came in with a yawning Rosie.

“Hey miss Rosie, did you have a nice nap?” Rosie, still sleepy, opened her arms for Laura who was taken by surprise. Still not missing a beat she took the little girl from Carmilla and Rosie buried her face into Laura’s chest. “There is someone here who would like to meet you. Her name is Annie and she is your aunt Perry’s daughter.” Rosie peeked over to see the redhead little girl sitting next to her.

“Hi!” Annie said waving her hand, “Want a grape?” she offered. Rosie shyly took the grape and smiled back. Annie smiled showing off her missing teeth. “That’s my mom,” she said pointing at Perry, “and that’s my baba,” She pointed to LaFontaine proudly. Rosie waved at everyone but still didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t you take Rosie to the backyard and show her around. She hasn’t been there yet.” Laura put Rosie down, Annie climbed down the chair and took Rosie’s arm.

“C’mon! I can show you the garden! Mom and aunt Carm are growing tomatoes!” The two little girls walked outside as Annie continued to explain all the other vegetables that were planted.

“She looks a lot like you Carm,” LaFontaine said after the little ones were gone. “I bet that’s how you looked when you were her age.” Carmilla shrugged. She definitely looked like Will which meant she looked like her.

“We don’t have that many pictures of when Carm was a child.” Laura offered.

“She looks like Will.” Carmilla said with a small smile. It was getting easier to think of Will with Rosie around. It made his absence less depressing. “Which means she looks like me.” Laura reached for Carmilla’s hand and squeezed it. LaFontaine and Perry shared a look and went back to the preparation of the dinner.

By the time the girls were called in for dinner, Rosie was much more talkative than when she first woke up. She and Annie told them of the game they had invented about the space princess who was lost in the galaxy and the knight princess who had to build a spaceship and find her. The adults listened to their tale and asked questions that kept the little girls going.

“We are both princes scientists so we had to build the spaceship together.” Rosie said between bites. Soon after dinner Perry and LaF left with a reluctant Annie. Perry promised to bring her more often but the sullen six year old was not happy.

Once they were alone Laura went into their home office to finish a few pieces she was working on for work while Carmilla and Rosie went into the guest room. In the closet they hung up the clothes that came in the backpack along with the things Matite had brought with her when she dropped by earlier.

“Is this my room now?” Rosie asked as she watched Carmilla put her things up.

“It is. Tomorrow while Laura is at work you and me will go to the store and pick out paint for your room. How does that sound?” Carmilla asked. When Rosie didn’t answer Carmilla turned around. Rosie was fiddling with the hem of her shirt as her eyes teared up.

“Hey, Rosie, what’s wrong?” Carmilla immediately knelt in front of the little girl.

“I miss my mommy.” Rosie said finally, then she began to sob. Carmilla panicked. She stood up and looked around the room to find something, anything to distract Rosie with. In an instant Laura was at the door.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asked coming into the room. Rosie was crying and Carmilla was not far off.

“She misses her mom.” Carmilla said, her voice heavy with emotion. Laura nodded and sat next to Rosie and pulled her into her arms. Rosie clung to Laura as she rocked her back and forth.

“Shh, it’s okay sweetie.” Laura rubbed the little girl’s back trying to calm her down. Carmilla stood, still panicking in front of them. Laura reached towards Carmilla and pulled her to sit next to them. Carmilla automatically wrapped her arms around Laura and Rosie. It took a few minutes but Rosie began to calm down.

Laura had been waiting for this to happen. She was a bit older than Rosie was when she lost her mom but she remembered how it felt. Adults always trying to distract you, to help you move on. Laura broke down a year after her mother’s death. She was twelve at the time and finally felt like she could mourn her. Rosie, as far as she knew, hadn’t had the time to mourn. There had been a small memorial service but Rosie hadn’t gone.

Tired and emotionally drained Rosie fell asleep on Laura for the second time that day. It was late enough in the day that they could let her sleep for the rest of the night. Laura tucked the little girl in and Carmilla turned off the light leaving the door open a crack.

“How are you so calm after she broke down?” Carmilla asked as she paced the length of the room.

“I’m calm because I remember how it felt to miss my mom. She needs to mourn her, she’s going to be sad and she has a right to be. All we can do is make sure we are here for her.” Carmilla turned suddenly to her wife. “Wha..?” Before Laura could form a coherent sentence Carmilla crossed the room and was kissing her.

“Thank you.” Carmilla kissed Laura over and over again. Her lips, her cheeks, her nose. Soon they were rolling around on their bed trying to steal kisses back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> work has gotten a bit hectic with summer coming so next week there will be no chapter.  
> The next chapter will be posted on June 8th.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd  
> you can find me at quietly-wandering.tumblr.com


	5. Parental Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting is proving to be something more complicated than Carmilla realized, good thing she is not doing it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update!

At around one in the morning, Laura and Carmilla woke up to Rosie crying. When Laura looked up she saw Rosie coming into their room. They had left the door open and a nightlight by their door just in case. And while they did not want to encourage Rosie to sleep in their room, they were certainly not going to send her back. Laura, who was closer, got up and picked Rosie up putting her between herself and Carmilla. Rosie cuddled up to Carmilla and her little sobs started to quiet down. 

“What’s wrong Rosie?” Laura asked sleepily.

“I didn't know where you were,” she said. Her eyes were already closing again. Laura nodded and ran her fingers through Rosie’s hair.

“Okay, you can sleep here tonight.” Carmilla whispered and pulled Rosie closer to her. Laura watched and waited until Rosie fell asleep again before tapping Carmilla on the arm.

“Do you think we should take Rosie to a therapist?” Laura asked when Carmilla opened her eyes. Carmilla looked down at the little girl who slept soundly in her arms. Her first instinct was to say no, to reject any type of emotional confrontation whether hers or someone close to her. However, knowing what she does now and putting the mental stability of this little girl first she had to push that voice in her head that told her it is weak to show emotion. She didn’t want to instill fear into this little girl, especially when it came to knowing herself. Mother had always praised coldness and the ability to suppress and dismiss emotions and she did not want that for Rosie. 

“Yes.” Carmilla sighed. Laura squeezed Carmilla’s arm reassuringly but said nothing else. It was late, they could discuss it more in depth the next day.

 

The next morning Laura woke up first and carefully got up from bed making sure that she didn’t wake the two up. When she looked back she realized just how similar they both where. They had the same peaceful look on their face with their mouths slightly open. She could see a small pool of drool on both of them and laughed quietly to herself. She found her phone and snapped a few pictures to send to Carmilla later.

By the time she was leaving Carmilla was up and walking Laura to the door, kissing her good-bye. Laura hesitated at the door.

“What if I stay home today?” She asked as Carmilla handed her a travel mug filled with coffee. 

“No, Laura, you have that big meeting with a new potential client. And as much as I would  _ love _ to have my wife here with me all day, I don’t think you’d like it very much if you missed this opportunity.” Carmilla reached out and pulled Laura up for a kiss before lightly shoving her out the door. “Now go and be that kick ass reporter I know you are.” Laura giggled and kissed Carmilla back before nodding and taking her leave. Carmilla sighed when the door was closed and she could no longer hear Laura’s steps. Locking the door first, Carmilla went into the kitchen to refill her own mug with coffee.

Carmilla was determined to get some work done. Her editor had sent her email after email since she went MIA the day Rosie arrived. She went up to the home office with her hot mug of coffee and sat down at her computer. She kept her door open to see into her room in case Rosie woke up. It was still early, and after the late night move from her room to their room Carmilla was sure that Rosie would sleep for at least another hour. 

Mid way through editing her new historical novel, Carmilla saw the door to the master bedroom open. It was the first time that Rosie had woken up without crying and Carmilla wanted to see what was different. She saw Rosie standing outside the room looking around in search for one of them. Carmilla had light classical music playing in the office and it seemed to call Rosie to her. When Rosie saw Carmilla her face broke out into a smile. 

“Morning, Rosebud,” Carmilla said opening her arm for Rosie. The little girl didn’t hesitate as she ran to Carmilla. 

“Morning.” Rosie mumbled shyly, snuggling into Carmilla. She could see that the little girl was still not completely awake. Working with Rosie on her lap proved to be difficult but Carmilla was nothing if not persistent. About twenty minutes of this, Rosie finally stirred.

“I’m hungry,” she said, Carmilla closed her laptop and stood up with Rosie.

“Okay, let’s go down to the kitchen.” 

After what Carmilla deemed a good breakfast, the least sugary cereal they had with a side of banana and strawberries, Carmilla and Rosie went back to the little girl’s room. The things they had purchased the day before were all stored in the closet. Rosie ran to the two different beddings she had chosen and began to open them. 

“We should probably wash them before we put them on,” Carmilla looked around the room, “We should probably paint before we put clean sheets on the bed too,” then pulled out her phone and texted Perry. She knew Laura was going to buy a car seat for Rosie but she needed one now. Within minutes she had a response. 

 

_ I’m on my way. ~ P _

 

“Are we gonna go to the store?” Rosie asked. Carmilla nodded.

“Yes, but we have to wait for Perry. She’s bringing a car seat for you so you can ride by yourself in the back seat.” 

“Oh.” Rosie said and ran to the window that outlooked the driveway. 

“I’m going to get my wallet and when Perry gets here we can go.” 

“Okay!” Rosie shouted from her spot. Carmilla went in search for her wallet and texted Laura. 

 

_ P is bringing Annie’s old car seat. We r gonna paint the room. - C _

 

Laura didn’t respond and Carmilla set her phone back in her pocket. Minutes later Rosie came into the office excitedly reporting Perry’s arrival. They greeted her at the door.

“Good morning! I hope this helps, Annie outgrew it and it might a bit small for Rosie but at least she will be safer.” Perry handed Carmilla the car seat and told her how to hook it up to the back seat.  Carmilla rolled her eyes and reminded her that she knew how to install it since it was the same one she had used when they took care of Annie. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll let you two go. I have to go to the grocery store and then pick up Annie from preschool.” Rosie and Carmilla waved good-bye as Perry left. 

“Let’s go.” Carmilla shook her keys and Rosie bounced with excitement. Carmilla made a mental note that Rosie didn’t act any different from other children. _ Maybe she doesn’t need therapy. _ Rosie and Carmilla drove in comfortable silence to the hardware store. The classical music from her office followed them on their car ride and Rosie didn’t seem to complain. Once they got to the store they wandered the aisles looking at paint colors. It didn’t take them long to find the paint that they needed. 

“Will I be able to see the stars?” Rosie asked as she held the star paint stamp they had picked out. Carmilla wasn’t sure how her room had been before but she was trying her best to make sure that Rosie loved her new room. 

“Yes.” Carmilla nodded. Rosie didn’t let go of the star shapes until they had to pay for them.

 

When they got home it was noon and both girls were starving. 

“How does leftover soup from yesterday sound?” Carmilla asked, dropping the shopping bags on the couch. 

“The one aunt Perry made?” Rosie asked. Carmilla hummed in response. “It was delicious!” The little girl exclaimed. Carmilla heated up the soup and paired a grilled cheese for the both of them. Leaving the dishes for later.

 

The ceiling was painted a dark blue while Rosie, looking like a mini carpenter with her white snapback hat and jean overalls that matched Carmilla’s, held a small paint tray up for her. There was a plastic sheet covering the floor and the furniture so as to prevent the paint from staining it and both Rosie and Carmilla’s hats had blue dots from fallen paint. 

“How long will it take to dry?” Rosie asked as Carmilla was giving the ceiling the final few strokes.

“A few hours. To be safe we will leave the room with the windows open to air it out.” Carmilla carefully came down from the ladder and put the paint roller on the floor. The room looked a lot smaller with no furniture in it. There was blue masking tape protecting the moulding of the window frames and both the closet door and main door. 

“How about we take a quick break and then come back to paint the walls?” Carmilla asked as she cleaned her hands with a moist rag. 

“Can I have cereal?” Rosie asked once they were in the kitchen. 

“Sure Rosebud, which one?” Rosie ran to the counter and pulled out the colorful box of her favorite sugary cereal. Carmilla complied and poured Rosie a bowl of cereal and a second one for herself. Rosie sat on the floor in front of the television as she ate, Carmilla couldn’t help but snap a few pictures of her and send them to Laura. 

 

_ She has your sweet tooth.  - C _

 

_ OMG!! She looks adorable!  _

_ We are gonna buy more of that cereal now that there are two people eating it. - L _

 

Carmilla turned the camera towards herself and snapped a picture of her eating the cereal with no comment. 

 

_ You are both matching!!! _

_ Send me a pic of the both of u! _

_ Buy more cereal - L _

 

Carmilla laughed and put her phone down. She needed to remember to take a picture of the two of them for Laura. When they finished their cereal Rosie and Carmilla went back to their job. 

“Okay Rosebud, ready to keep painting?” Rosie nodded excitedly and ran to pick a paint brush while Carmilla opened the new can of paint. It was a soft pink color that created a contrast to the dark blue of the ceiling. Rosie had picked it out herself. 

Carmilla and Rosie worked together to paint the room. Rosie watched and mimicked Carmilla in her brush strokes. When they got close to the white moulding Rosie was extra careful. Carmilla admired her patience, dedication and attention to detail, something she had not learned until much later in life.

Before they finished painting the room, Laura surprised them by arriving early, she managed to snap a few pictures of the two of them working together before Carmilla noticed.

“You both look adorable!” Laura said as she walked into the room barefoot, her heels long forgotten in the hallway. After a few more pictures Laura put her phone back in her pocket and looked around the room. “Okay, how can I help?” Carmilla turned to look at Laura and gave her a once over. 

“Well you can stand there and look pretty or you can go put on a pair of overalls and help with the finishing touches.” Rosie watched as the two adults flirted and bickered back and forth until Laura walked out of the room only to come back dressed, ready to paint. Together the three of them finished putting the stars on the ceiling and cleaning up.

The sun had gone down by the time they were sitting down for dinner. Laura had made a chicken and rice dish that both Laura and Carmilla loved. Rosie on the other hand had a bit of a problem with it. 

“I don’t like the chicken,” she said as she poked it with her fork. Laura and Carmilla looked at each other. 

“Do you like the rice?” Laura asked. Rosie nodded as she pushed her chicken out of the way. 

“What are we having for dessert?” She asked. Carmilla bit her lip trying to suppress her smile as Laura’s face fell.

“We didn’t make dessert.” She said disappointedly.

“Oh,” Rosie responded as she matched Laura’s expression, Carmilla couldn’t believe that both Rosie and Laura were so disappointed in the lack of dessert that she got up.

“You are both unbelievable.” She said before she dug through the freezer. She pulled out  ice cream that she had bought a few days ago. She usually had it for emergencies, usually for when Laura had had a bad day. Both girls at the table brightened up when they saw it.

“You have to finish your dinner if you want to eat the ice cream.” Carmilla said sternly. Rosie didn’t complain about the chicken after that and even managed to eat a few bits of the veggies that came with it. 

 

Later that night Rosie was snuggled up inside a fort in the master bedroom, because her room still had paint drying they decided to move her to their room. Laura had insisted that they make a fort and Rosie was all for it. It didn’t take long for the little girl to fall asleep.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Carmilla asked. Since Laura had gotten home she had been acting strange. Carmilla could tell but had been too busy with Rosie to question it. Now that she was asleep, Carmilla could focus on her wife. 

“What do you mean?” Laura moved around the room avoiding Carmilla’s stare. Laura’s voice was high and both knew that she was lying. 

“I thought we were too old for secrets,” Carmilla said sitting on the bed. Laura had her back to Carmilla, not wanting to see the look in her wife’s eyes. There was no easy way to tell her but Laura knew that she had to.  “Cupcake?” Carmilla called, and Laura turned around to meet Carmilla’s eyes.

“My client. He offered me an exclusive interview with someone who the media has been trying to get for years now.” Laura began.

“That’s great! You are a great journalist. The best in the world in my opinion.” Carmilla smirked. “So what’s the problem?” 

“I have to interview Lilita Morgan Karnstein.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter earlier than I expected so I decided to post it now. I hope you guys like it! I, for one, am so excited to write this and hear from you! <3 
> 
> WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE CARMILLA MOVIE?!   
> CAUSE I AM!!


	6. Unknown Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems Thursdays are gonna be posting day for the last half of this story (or so I assume, there might be more or less 12 chapters but no promises) because it's how my work schedule seems to be working out for the summer.

“How did this happen?” Carmilla asked.Laura walked around to the bed to face her wife.

“They gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse. An exclusive, she is coming here for the interview, we are hosting her at the office.”

“My mother, leaving her precious Swiss apartment to come for an interview? She definitely up to something.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I don’t know what to do Carm. It’s a great opportunity for the company we could become one of the first non-profit, freelance journalism companies to become world renown.” Carmilla sat up and moved so that she was sitting cross legged in front of Laura. She reached out and pulled Laura’s hands from her face.

“Hey. It’s okay,” Carmilla said lightly rubbing small calming circles on the inside of Laura’s hand. “What do you want to do?” Carmilla asked softly.

“I want to say no. I want to tell her hell no.” Laura stopped and looked from Carmilla to where Rosie was sleeping. “What if she knows about Rosie?” Laura asked. “What if she want’s to take her?” Carmilla scooped Laura and held her in her arms.

“No, Rosie is ours. Mother can’t take her.”

“What do I do, Carm?” Laura asked. Carmilla ran her hands through Laura’s hair and kissed her forehead. She wanted to tell Laura to blow off her mother, to tell her to go to hell. But this wasn’t about her, not directly. This was an opportunity for Laura. Carmilla couldn’t make the decision. Not for this.

“This isn’t my decision to make cupcake.” Laura sighed and buried her face in Carmilla’s chest holding her tight as if to forget the outside world. Carmilla let her, still running her hands through Laura’s hair.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, not sleeping and not talking. Finally Laura pulled back. “I’ll do the interview. I can be professional. I can totally interview my mother-in-law who did not want me to marry her daughter.”

“When’s the interview?” Carmilla asked now settling down under the covers.

“She lands tomorrow and the interview is the following day,” Laura said snuggling up to Carmilla after turning off the bedside lamp.

“And when does she leave?” Carmilla asked.

“I don’t know.” Laura answered uneasily.

 

After Laura had fallen asleep Carmilla couldn’t keep her mind from running through memories and worst-case scenarios. Carmilla understood Laura’s fear of Rosie being taken away. Will had been Mother’s favorite and she was legally Rosie’s grandmother. She knew these fears had no foundation, she had made sure of that when Mattie was here.  

_“Can we make an adjustment to the papers?” Carmilla asked suddenly turning around to face Mattie._

_“What kind of adjustment?” Mattie had asked._

_“I want to name someone legal guardian in case something happens to me and Laura.” Mattie nodded and began to take out a legal pad to take down notes._

_“Okay, who’s the lucky person?” She asked._

_“Lola Perry and LaFontaine.” Carmilla said without hesitation. If Mattie was surprised she didn’t show it._

_“And if they refuse?” She asked._

_“Sherman Hollis, as second and you as third.” Carmilla said. Mattie was about to refuse when Carmilla cut her off._

_“She trusts you, Mattie. If anything happens and you are the only one available, please promise me that you will take her.” Mattie sighed in resignation._

_“Of course, darling.”_

 

Contingency plans had been Laura’s area of expertise but Carmilla had learned a bit from her over the years. Mattie was drawing up the papers and they still needed to talk to Perry, LaF, and Mr. Hollis about it. Hell, Carmilla still needed to tell _Laura_ first.

Carmilla couldn’t sleep and by four in the morning she’d had enough of tossing and turning. Slowly and quietly she got up. She had made it to the other side of the room when heard the covers shift on the bed.

“Carm?” Laura asked sleepily. Carmilla went back to the bed and crouched down to look at her sleepy wife.

“Hey cupcake, go back to sleep, you have like two hours left before your alarm goes off.”

“Rosie?” Laura asked, her eyes closed.

“She’s still asleep. I’m just down the hall, okay?” Carmilla whispered.

“I love you.” Laura said.

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Carmilla said kissing Laura’s forehead.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Laura to wake up and find Carmilla typing away at her desk. Especially when she had a book coming out. Carmilla had always been more of a night owl and Laura who enjoyed waking up early would make sure Carmilla went to bed after she left for work.

Laura stayed in bed for almost half an hour after Carmilla got up but couldn’t go back to sleep. Finally she got up and followed Carmilla into the home office. The first thing she noticed was the lack of music, the second thing was the lack of typing. When she pushed open the door she found Carmilla on the small couch instead of her desk and in front of her was one of the older photo albums.

“Carm?” Laura said not wanting to startle her. When Carmilla turned to look at Laura her nose was red and her eyes were watery. Laura walked over to her wife and hugged her. “What’s wrong, babe?” Laura wiped the tears from Carmilla’s face. Carmilla leaned forward letting Laura settle behind her and lean against her.

“Nothing, really, just looking at picture of Will and I. I miss him.” Laura leaned forward to get a look at the pictures in the albums. There was one of a Carmilla in a red and yellow toy car being pushed around by Will. They were smiling. They couldn’t have been much older than Rosie is now.

“Who took the picture?” Laura asked.

“Our nanny. She let us run around and play most of the time. She took pictures of us for posterity's sake.” Carmilla laughed at the irony.

“You should show these to Rosie. I bet she’d love to see you and her dad as kids.” Carmilla nodded and kept flipping through pages of pictures. She named all the people in them, Laura asked questions too. Carmilla felt lighter, somehow. She was no longer weighed down by the memory of her brother. She still missed him but the cold lonely feeling she would get when she remembered him  was replaced with warmth and hope.

“Laura?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go out with me?”

“Like on a date?” Carmilla rolled her eyes at the question.

“Yes. A date.”

“Does this mean you like me?” Laura teased. Carmilla feigned annoyance.

“Is that a no?”

“No. I’d love to go out with you. When and where?”

“Tonight. The ‘where’ is a surprise.” Laura pouted and Carmilla kissed it away. “So, is that a yes to my invitation?” Laura sighed into the kiss and nodded.

“Good, now it’s time for you to get ready for work.” Carmilla chastely kissed Laura one last time before she got up. Laura held out her hands to Carmilla who complied but instead of pulling Laura up, Carmilla was pulled down. Laura threaded her fingers through Carmilla’s hair and pulled her down to her.

“You’re going to be late.” Carmilla said between kisses.

“I don’t care.” Laura returned as she wrapped her legs around Carmilla’s waist, keeping her where she wanted her. Carmilla’s hands were at either side of Laura’s waist and they were slowly creeping up pulling Laura’s shirt up with them. Before Carmilla could get any further Laura stopped her.

“I don’t put out before the first date.” Laura said as she wiggled out of Carmilla’s grasp. Before she could get far Carmilla managed to catch her and pinned her to the wall.

“Hmm are you suggesting we play a little game of cat and mouse?” Carmilla asked, Laura grinned as she looked up at Carmilla.

“It’s not a game of cat and mouse if I let you catch me.” Laura’s voice was low and playful and it drove Carmilla crazy. “But not right now. Tonight. We have a date remember?” Carmilla groaned and hung her head as Laura slipped out of the office. Carmilla couldn’t stop the smile that came with the anticipation of their date. She went down to the kitchen while Laura got ready and prepared the coffee.

When Laura came down Carmilla already had her coffee ready.

“I was thinking of asking around the office to see if anyone knew of a good child therapist. I’m pretty sure Perry has a few recommendations too so I might call her during my lunch.” Carmilla froze, she was still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of a therapist but she also knew it was for the best.

“Carm?” Laura asked trying to find her gaze. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Of course. We should also set an appointment with a pediatrician and maybe a dentist but we will see about that after the general check up. I can call LaF later for numbers.” Laura took a sip of the coffee.

“I’ll probably ask LaF to babysit for, uh, tonight.” Laura looked up at Carmilla and noticed the faint color that had bloomed over Carmilla’s cheeks.

“Perfect.” Laura said winking at Carmilla before kissing her goodbye.

“You are killing me Hollis.” Carmilla said as she kissed her back.

 

When Laura left, Carmilla had gone back into her room to check on Rosie. Because of the fort, Carmilla had to bend down and lift part of it to see inside.

“Good morning.” Rosie said when Carmilla saw her. Rosie was sitting inside the fort playing with a stuffed animal. Carmilla could see the opened backpack behind Rosie.

“Morning Rosebud, how long have you been awake?” Carmilla asked as she crawled into the fort. Rosie shrugged. “Were you scared when you couldn’t find us?” Carmilla asked. Rosie shook her head.

“When I woke up I saw the stars and I started counting them. Mommy always said to count stars when I was scared and then I won’t be scared. So I counted and I wasn’t scared.” Carmilla nodded and looked up to see that the bedsheet above them was one of the newer ones that was covered in stars.

“That’s a very smart thing to do Rosie, your mom was a very smart woman.” Rosie was quiet and Carmilla didn’t know what to do. She stayed inside the fort, concluding that if Rosie wanted to be alone she would ask.

“Who is this?” Carmilla asked pointing at the stuffed animal. Rosie held the small black bear and walked it towards Carmilla. The little girl bowed the bear.

“Her name is Milla, my daddy got it for me when I was still in mommy’s tummy.” Rosie twirled the bear and showed her the bear’s foot. _Milla_ was written on it. Carmilla couldn’t help but reach out and trace the word.

“Rosie would you like to see some pictures of your daddy and me when we were about your age?” Carmilla asked. Her voice was thick with emotion but Rosie didn’t notice. The little girl stood up excitedly clutching the bear. Carefully Carmilla stood up and led the little girl to the office where she had the album she was looking through that morning. Carmilla sat Rosie in her lap and opened the oldest book first.

 

“This is your daddy.” Carmilla said as she took one of the pictures out of the album, it was one of the few pictures where she wasn’t in. When Rosie held it she turned it around, the photo read: _Will, 7 years old_.

“Is this mine?” Rosie asked holding up the picture.

“If you like. I can make a copy of it and put it in a picture frame for your room.” Rosie nodded and handed the picture to Carmilla. When they flipped the page there were more pictures but this time of the both of them.

“Is this you?” Rosie asked pointing at the little girl next to Will.

“Yes it is.” Carmilla took it out and handed it to Rosie.

“Is that your Milla?” Rosie asked when she noticed that Carmilla was also holding a small black bear in her arms.

“It is. His name was Bagheera.”

“Like the movie!” Rosie exclaimed.

“Yes, like the movie.” Rosie turned the picture around, it read: _Will and Milla, 7 years old._

“Hey! Milla, like my Milla!” Carmilla nodded.

“Your daddy used to call me Milla because he couldn’t pronounce my name when we were kids.” Rosie studied the picture and decided she wanted that one too. As they looked through the rest of the album, Carmilla told Rosie stories about her childhood with Will. They sat on the couch flipping through album after album until it was time for breakfast. Rosie, however, did not let go of her pictures until they had to go back to work on her room.

Rosie helped Carmilla take off the masking tape off of the moldings around the doors and windows. After Carmilla finished hanging Rosie’s clothes in the closet she found the little girl asleep under the freshly washed covers. This gave her time to make a few phone calls.

 

By the time Laura got home, Carmilla had made an appointment with a pediatrician and set up a sleepover for Annie and Rosie that night. Rosie was bouncing with excitement when Laura walked into the kitchen, looking for them.

“I’m going over to Annie’s house today!” Rosie said when she saw Laura. She couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face, especially after Carmilla turned to look at her, giving her a wink, before going back to making Rosie a snack.

She couldn’t help the smiled the spread across her face and when Carmilla turned to look at her she gave her a wink before going back to making a snack for Rosie.

“Well that sounds fun!” Laura said bending down to kiss the top of Rosie’s head. The little girl was coloring, her little legs swinging back and forth. Laura walked over to Carmilla and wrapped her arm around her wife pulling her into a kiss.

“Well aren’t you happy this afternoon,” Carmilla said. Laura shrugged but the smile on her lips gave her away.

“I’m just excited for the sleepover,” Laura said innocently.

“Rosie’s or yours?” Carmilla asked laughing. Laura swatted Carmilla’s arm but didn’t clarify.

 

After Rosie’s snack, Carmilla and Laura dropped Rosie off at Perry and LaF’s.

“You have our numbers right?” Laura asked.

“Yes. We’ve had them for years. She’s going to be fine, Laura. And we will call you if anything happens. You live like five minutes away, go have your date night with your wife.” LaF said as they tried to calm Laura down. Carmilla handed Rosie’s backpack to Perry and soon they said their goodbyes to the little girl.

“Listen to Perry and LaF, okay? They have our numbers if you want to call.” Carmilla said reassuring herself more than Rosie. The little girl nodded and hugged Carmilla then hugged Laura.

“Good night!” The gingers called as the two little girls waved goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me at quietly-wandering.tumblr.com


	7. Bright and Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems begin to arise as Carmilla and Laura begin to settle into their roles as parents.

“Where are we going?” Laura asked once they got on the freeway. Laura hadn’t known what to wear when Carmilla asked her if she was ready for their date.. She had asked, but Carmilla never gave her a straight answer. 

“It’s a secret,” Carmilla responded now, “and stop making that face buttercup, I’m not going to tell you where we’re going.” She continued without looking at Laura. 

“Can’t I get just a little hint?” Laura tried again. Carmilla sighed.

“I have to keep some of my secrets, it keeps you on your toes. Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery.” 

Laura huffed in amusement and rolled her eyes. “Sure.” 

Carmilla knew that Laura would realize it the moment she saw the building. She had done it on purpose. It was the tallest building on campus. Even though Carmilla had been a history major, she had spent most of her free time in the Astronomy building. She had made friends with the research students and she was able to peek out the telescopes whenever she was there. 

It was where they had their first date, their first kiss, their first of many. It was where she realized she loved Laura. It was the place she decided to change her life forever. It seemed appropriate that this is where she would bring Laura. Their life had changed so much in such a short time and there was still so much more. The envelope in Carmilla’s back pocket seemed to weigh more and more the closer they got. 

“Carm.” Laura whispered when she saw the building. It had changed since their graduation. The building grew out around the observatory. Laura didn’t notice Carmilla getting out until her door was opened and she was standing in front of her with her hand out. Laura didn’t hesitate as Carmilla led her  inside the building. 

“How long have you been planning this?” Laura asked as they sat down at a small table under the glass dome ceiling. Carmilla shrugged and poured them a glass of champagne each. 

“Honestly, I made the call this morning when you were at work.” 

“How?” Laura asked, looking around. 

“I still have connections here cupcake.” 

“ I can see that.” Laura laughed a little at how spectacular this was. “This was the furthest thing from my mind. It is totally unexpected but completely right.” 

“Cheers,” Carmilla said holding out her glass. Laura clinked her champagne flute with Carmilla’s.

“Oh, that’s good champagne. Nothing like what we had back then.” Carmilla chuckled.

“Well, we were poor, broke college students back then. We were lucky to get a decent drink.” 

“Oh how far we’ve come,” Laura said before taking another sip.

This time Carmilla did not follow. Instead she put her flute down and pulled out an envelope from her back pocket. 

“There’s something else. I got this in the mail yesterday and -” Instead of continuing Carmilla handed Laura the envelope. It was wrinkled from sitting in Carmilla’s back pocket. Laura hesitated.

“Carm I-” 

“Please just read it.” Laura couldn’t read Carmilla’s expression. Laura opened the letter and began to read. The further she read the more excited she got.

“Carm! They want you to teach! Well not just teach but- Carm!” Laura got up and rounded the small table until she was in front of her wife pulling her up and jumping up and down. 

“Department Chair! Carm! That’s huge!” Laura hugged Carmilla tighter and Carmilla let her. “ You said yes, right? How can you not, right?” 

“Are you sure? I mean Rosie is just starting to get used to us, and I’ll be gone a lot. Who is going to watch her? Take care of her? What about our trips?” Carmilla had never been one to ramble. But now, with everything going on she didn’t want to keep everything inside. 

“Hey, this is a great opportunity for you. And if you want to take it, I will be here. I can work from home more often. You can count on me, whatever you decide.” Carmilla sat back down bringing Laura with her. 

“They want an answer by the end of next week.” Carmilla said, her voice muffled by Laura’s body. Laura ran her hands through Carmilla’s hair, comforting her. She could feel Carmilla relaxing. 

“Then we celebrate tonight. Not that you said yes but that it was offered to you.” Carmilla looked up at Laura and pulled her down for a kiss. 

“Does this mean I caught you?” Carmilla asked against Laura’s lips.

“But the date’s not over,” Laura said. “We haven’t even had dessert.”

“I think we should go home for dessert, don’t you?” Carmilla said as she nipped at Laura’s neck.

“Yes,” Laura sighed, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. 

 

The next morning Laura woke up happy. Carmilla laid next to her, still asleep, with her hair disheveled. Laura could only imagine her own long blonde hair in a similar state. It was almost the perfect morning. Laura expected Rosie to walk in at any moment even though she knew that Rosie had spent the night with Annie. It’s also the reason she did not bother with pajamas or a cover as she walked to the bathroom. She started the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Her body felt relaxed but her mind was racing. She hadn’t seen Lilita since the day before her wedding almost ten years ago.

When the bathroom was nice and steamed up Laura jumped into the shower. She let the water pour over her as she tried to calm down. A few minutes later she heard the door to the bathroom open and close. 

“Are you going to just stand out there and watch or are you going to join in?” Laura called out.

“I don’t know, both sound appealing.” Carmilla responded. Laura rolled her eyes and opened the door to the shower, inviting her in. “Well if you insist.”

As much as they wanted the shower to last, Laura had to get to work. They both knew how important the interview was and how much neither wanted it to happen. They didn’t talk much throughout the morning and by the time  Laura was leaving there was an uneasy air between them. Carmilla couldn’t take it and Laura could tell.

“I can cancel on her right now if that’s what you want, if it makes all of this easier.” Laura said trying to find a way to make this less painful for Carmilla. 

“No. If we do that, she wins.” Carmilla answered, she didn’t want to admit that it felt like she already had. 

 

When Laura arrived to the office she noticed there were photographers lined up outside. Lilita was and still is a very popular figure in the media. She had the perfect success story, coming from a humble background and making it all the way to the top at a very early age. It was a story for the ages. Then came the children she adopted. Matska, Carmilla, and William. The media ate it up. She was the perfect mother and career woman who could do it all, the media painted her as the perfect woman. 

Then when Carmilla publicly renounced her mother and the company that was being given to her the media sided with Lilita. Things began to fall apart from then on. Lilita disappeared from public life. But now, ten years later, she is sitting across from Laura with a recorder between them. 

“Good Morning, is it Mrs. Morgan?” Laura asked. Lilita sneered.

“Morgan-Karnstein, but please, call me Lilita, we are family after all.” Laura smiled but didn’t comment on what Lilita had said. 

“Can I ask, why the disappearance act for ten years?” Laura asked as if nothing had happened.

“Well Ms.- er, it is still Hollis? Or have you hyphenate your name as well?”

“It’s just Hollis, but Laura will do.” 

“Quite.” It made Laura's blood boil the more Lilita digressed from their interview. “But I understand. We career women need to keep our independence for as long as we can. We don’t need a bad reputation to cling to us, now do we, darling?” Laura wanted to scream. How dare she insinuate that Laura did not want Carmilla’s last name. 

“We digress, can you tell me what made you decided to stay out of the public eye for so long?” Laura continued. Laura pushed through the interview ignoring Lilita’s backhanded comments and criticisms on her life. In the end the interview was what Laura expected. She managed to salvage some of the important information regarding the business of Lilita and didn’t have to use what Carmilla had given her. 

“Well, I greatly appreciate you coming in and sitting down with me. Thank you for choosing us to-”

“Aren’t you going to ask me about my family?” Lilita asked.

“This interview is about your career, I don’t see why we need to discuss your family.” Laura responded cooly. 

“Well, my family has had a great influence in my career, my late son was the heir to my company when both my daughters refused it. Now, however, I will have to prepare his daughter, my granddaughter in his place.” Suddenly Laura can’t breathe. She could feel her family being torn away from her. 

“Did you really think I had no idea that my son had a child? You are delusional if you think I do not keep track of my family.” There was so much that Laura wanted to say but the words wouldn’t come. She felt like the little power she once had over Lilita was slowly being sucked away. The worst part was that they both knew it. 

“I think it’s time for a family reunion, don’t you? I cannot wait to meet my granddaughter.” 

“No,” Laura said. Her voice wasn’t loud but the word rang in her ears. “You do not get to make that demand. I will talk to my wife about it and as a family we will make the decision.” Laura stood up before Lilita could say anything else and held the door open for her. “Thank you for coming. When I have finished writing the article I will email a copy to your company before I print it.” Lilita stood with all the grace in the world in her white crisp dress and walked to where Laura held the door. All Laura wanted to do was slam the door behind her but she knew she could not do that. 

“I look forward to hearing from you soon, say hello to my daughter for me.” And then she was gone. The moment the door closed Laura threw her phone against the sofa where Lilita was just sitting. She was fuming, mumbling curse words to herself as she walked over to the window overlooking the city.

There was no use staying at the office. Laura couldn’t concentrate on anything until she discussed what Lilita had said with Carmilla. 

 

When she got to the front door she realized her house keys were missing. Normally it didn’t bother her. It happened so often that the ice cream shop two blocks down knew to keep her favorite ice cream on their shelf for the days that Carmilla wasn’t home when Laura got there. But today it was just a reminder of her failure. 

She could hear Rosie’s giggles from the other side. It gave her strength.  _ This is her family _ . Laura straightened up and knocked on the door.

“Can I open it?” She could hear Rosie ask. 

“Let me check first, Rosebud.” Laura could hear Carmilla’s footsteps nearing the door. Laura couldn’t help but make a silly face as her wife looked out. “Yes, Rosie, you can open the door.” Laura could hear the amusement in Carmilla’s voice. Laura crouched down to sweep Rosie up when she opened the door. She could easily forget what had happened earlier when she was home. All the torment of having Lilita breathing down her neck dissolved when she walked into her home. Rosie in her arms and Carmilla watching them with so much love, it was hard to think Lilita could ever do anything to hurt them.  “Oh, how are you sweetie?” Laura asked as she walked into the house. Rosie began her tale of the wonderful sleepover she had with Annie and Laura listened to every single detail. Rosie didn’t finish her story until they were all sitting down for dinner which Carmilla had prepared. Laura was aware that she kept avoiding Carmilla’s stare. They had learned long ago to communicate with just one look that it was now difficult for Laura to keep something so big from her. But they couldn’t talk about it now, not with Rosie in the room.

When Carmilla came back into their room after putting Rosie to sleep, Laura was waiting for her. She knew she couldn’t keep it from her. She had gone over how she was going to tell Carmilla. 

“She knows about Rosie.” Laura blurted before Carmilla could sit down. It made her stop mid step. 

“What? How?” She asked sitting down. Laura followed and sat down beside her. 

“That’s not all.” Laura continued. Carmilla sighed.

“It never is.” 

“She wants to have a family dinner. With us - and Rosie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing romantic scenes makes me awkward. I am sorry. I am working on it.


	8. Mommy and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla's family keeps growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. It was probably one of the most difficult and fun to write chapter in a while.

Carmilla paced as she waited for the dreaded family dinner to begin. She and Laura had talked about it and, while neither of them were thrilled, they knew it was the smartest way to gain control of the situation. They had planned the dinner for a week from the interview. Their lives had gone back to their normal routine since then. Laura went to work and Carmilla worked from home. She was getting things ready for the following semester after accepting the job at the university. Everything was moving fast. They were even looking at preschools that would let Rosie begin later than most children since most schools had already started.

“Ready!” Rosie exclaimed when she came down the stairs holding Laura’s hand. Laura had bought matching dresses for herself and Rosie and Carmilla couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips.

“Ready?” Laura asked when she reached Carmilla. Carmilla nodded and gave Laura a quick kiss before bending down to pick up Rosie.

“Now I am.” She said as she held Rosie close. Laura wrapped her arms around both of them before they headed out to the restaurant where they were to meet Lilita.

 

Carmilla felt oddly clam as the hostess guided them to the table, her mother already there, waiting. Lilita stood up in greeting but no one made a move to get closer.

“I am happy to see that you all made it.” Lilita said as the others reached their seats. Laura put Rosie between them, protectively as she smiled in greeting.

“Good evening, mother.” Carmilla said as she sat down and placed the napkin on her lap.

“And hello to you, little darling. It’s good to meet you.” There was a smile on Lilita that Carmilla had rarely seen. It was genuine. Rosie didn’t answer but smiled and shyly waved her hand. “You look just like your father when he was your age. Well, like Carmilla too, I suppose.” Carmilla rolled her eyes at the backhanded comment. Rosie didn’t seem to understand the offence, instead she picked up on what Lilita was not saying.

“Are you my Granny?” Rosie asked just as the waiter was coming over with the menu. For Carmilla, Lilita had always been Mother, never mom, or mommy, she had a distinct memory of being told to call her only Mother and nothing else. Carmilla felt Laura’s hand reaching for her own across the table, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“He’s asking what you would like to drink.” Laura repeated softly.

“Water, just water.” Carmilla responded. Lilita ordered wine, Laura a sweet drink, and Rosie decided apple juice as her drink. When the waiter left Lilita turned back to the little girl.

“Yes. I am your Granny.” The image Carmilla had of her mother began to crack but the suspicion was still there. She knew there was something else, something more that she just hadn’t figured it out yet. Rosie smiled at the woman sitting across from them.

“Granny?” Carmilla asked with more of a bite than she wanted.

“Yes, dear. As Rosie’s grandmother, she can call me Granny.” Carmilla scoffed. “Now, now dear, don’t get all pouty. We are having a nice dinner, don’t ruin it.” Carmilla wanted to say something but stopped when she saw Rosie. She deserved to have an extended family even if Carmilla didn’t like it.

The dinner continued and they ate in silence. Laura and Carmilla barely talked to each other unless it was in regards to Rosie. They knew that if they even looked at each other they would see their frustration reflected on the other’s eyes. They were both equally upset at the situation and at the way Lilita was turning the tables.

Towards the end, after Laura and Rosie had their dessert, Lilita got up.

“Can I have a word with you dear?” Lilita said standing next to Carmilla. She knew that she couldn’t refuse her mother’s invitation, not here.

“Of course, mother.” Carmilla placed the napkin on the table and followed Lilita. She knew her mother, she knew what she was capable of. They went to a secluded area of the restaurant where Carmilla guessed they held meetings or birthday parties.

“Now, I think it’s time we ended this little feud we have going on. It’s been long enough and I’d like to get to know my granddaughter without you shooting daggers at me with your eyes.” Carmilla felt exhausted. She _was_ tired of this fight. She was tired because it had become a one side fight the moment Will died. Carmilla knew that her mother didn’t care. She had moved passed this a long time ago. It’s her who couldn’t let it go.

“Mother.” Carmilla sighed. She found the closest chair and sat down. Lilita followed and sat next to her. Her form was perfect, she didn’t slouch, she didn’t sigh, she was everything Carmilla could not be. “For Rosie, I would do anything. And she deserves to know her grandmother.” Lilita smiled and got up.

“Good. Now we can forget all about the past and move on.”

“No.” Carmilla stood up. “The past is not just forgotten. You and Rosie can have a relationship but it’s on our terms.”

“Oh, darling. Look at you, pretending to be a mother.”

“No. I am her mother. Laura and I are Rosie’s adoptive parents. She is our daughter and we will make decisions as we see fit.” And with that Carmilla went back to the table with her family.

“Carm.” Laura said as Carmilla sat down. Carmilla shook her head but gave her wife a weak smile. Now was not the time to talk.

“Well, this has been an eventful night but I must get going.” Lilita didn’t bother sitting back down, instead she picked up her things and waited to be acknowledged. Laura and Carmilla stood up and said their goodbyes. Lilita surprised them by bending down and hugging Rosie goodbye.

“ I am very glad I met you. Be good for your mothers, okay?” Rosie nodded and hugged her grandmother back. Laura felt the weight of the title of mother fall on her.

“Bye-Bye, Granny.” Rosie said hugging her grandmother. Lilita didn’t look back as she left the restaurant. Laura was almost sure that there was emotion in Lilita’s voice as she said goodbye.

“Is there anything else I can get you guys?” The waiter asked startling them.

“No thank you, could we just get the check please.” Laura answered.

“Oh, it’s been paid.” He said. Laura nodded and the waiter left.

“I think it’s time to go home.” She said softly to no one in particular. Carmilla was still quiet and broody. It had been years since Laura had seen her like this. She blamed Lilita, she always did. But the way she was acting with Rosie gave Laura whiplash.

“When are we gonna see Granny again?” Rosie asked as Laura got up.

“We are not sure Rosebud, we’ll have to plan another dinner.” Rosie nodded and got down. Carmilla followed them but still didn’t say anything.

“How about I drive?” Laura said taking the keys from Carmilla once they got outside. Carmilla nodded and opened the door for Rosie to get in. She put her in the car seat and as she was about to step away Rosie put her little hands on either side of Carmilla’s face.

“It’s okay to cry.” Carmilla met Rosie’s eyes for the first time since the dinner began and she could feel all of her emotions beginning to spill over.

“I know Rosebud. Thank you.” Carmilla hugged Rosie and kissed the top of her head.

“You okay?” Laura asked once they were out on the freeway. Carmilla nodded and held Laura’s free hand as they drove. “We have a smart kid don’t we.” She continued. Carmilla hummed in agreement.

“We do.” Carmilla’s voice was low and thick with emotion. Laura rubbed small circles on Carmilla’s palm until they made it home. Rosie was asleep in the back seat when they got home.

“Seems like the events of today have really tired her out.” Laura said as Carmilla pulled Rosie from the car. The little girl hummed and tightened her hold on Carmilla. Laura led the way opening and closing the front door, then making sure that her bed was ready for Rosie.  

As they tucked her into bed Rosie stirred.

“Good night sweetie,” Laura said as she bend down to tuck the little girl in.

“Night Rosebud,” Carmilla said following Laura. “Love you.” Rosie smiled.

“Night, mamma. Night mommy. Love you, too.” Rosie said before yawning and turning around sound asleep.

“Did she just- Did I hear- Was that-” Laura couldn’t finish her sentences and Carmilla just pulled her closer, hugging her.

“Buckle up, Creampuff.” Carmilla said softly, “We are moms now.” Laura turned to Carmilla and kissed her before tucking into her side. They stayed there a few more seconds before getting ready for bed themselves.

 

“Laura?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you awake?”

“Sort of.” Laura shifts next to Carmilla until she is facing her. Her eyes are still closed but her hands find Carmilla’s and she knows her wife is paying attention to what she is saying.

“Do you think we can be parents?” Carmilla knew that they’ve had this conversation before; before they got married, before their five year anniversary, before Rosie. Carmilla had always insisted that Laura would make a great mother. She still believed that. But there was something else in the way she said it. Laura opened her eyes to look at Carmilla.

“Don’t you?” Laura was more awake now. “I mean I know things with Rosie are still new but, Carm, she called us moms. She- she’s doing great and so are we.”

“I know. I know.” Carmilla closed her eyes and sighed. “That’s not what I meant, though.” Laura waited patiently, settling back down and ran her fingers lightly up and down Carmilla’s forearm. “I mean,” Carmilla started softly, “I mean do you think we will ever have a baby?” Laura’s hands stilled. Now it was time for Carmilla to wait. She knew that Laura had grown up without siblings and that had a huge impact on the way she saw life. But having siblings impacted Carmilla too, she had Will growing up and Mattie.

“A baby.” Laura repeated. Her hands drifted to her abdomen as she thought it over. Carmilla could see it. She could picture Laura pregnant. Laura carrying their child. Carmilla reached over and placed her hand over Laura’s.

“A baby.” Carmilla said with more enthusiasm. Laura smiled, reaching over to kiss Carmilla. Carmilla’s free hand pulled Laura closer, deepening the kiss. Laura pulled Carmilla’s tank top off and before she could do the same Laura flipped them so that she was on top. Carmilla reached up for her, kissing her. In all their years together, Carmilla is always blown away by Laura, the way she moves and feels when they are together; it leaves her speechless, always wanting more.

 

When Carmilla opened her eyes in the morning she nearly fell out bed.

“Good you’re up!” Laura said, she was already dressed. Carmilla, who was still very much naked under the sheets groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

“What time is it?” She asked loud enough for Laura to hear her.

“Seven.”

“Laura seriously, seven AM? On a Saturday? Sweetheart, please come back to bed. And take off all that offensive clothing you have on.” Laura threw a pillow at Carmilla.

“My dad’s coming over for brunch.” Carmilla pushed herself up from the bed, letting the bedsheet fall from her body.

“Hmm, we have time.” Laura walked over to Carmilla.

“Are you sure?” She asked. Carmilla got up to kiss Laura.

“But Rosie is awake and in the living room.” Laura said before Carmilla could reach her.

“Tease.” Carmilla said before sitting back down on the bed as Laura walked out of the room. Laura went back into the livingroom where Rosie was watching cartoon eating cereal. She was slightly nervous, her father knew about Rosie but he hadn’t met her yet. Carmilla and Laura needed her father’s signature on the papers Carmilla had Mattie draw up in case something happened to them or to LaF and Perry.

Laura was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear Carmilla come up behind her. She did however jump when Carmilla wrapped her hands around her.

“You’re jumpy.” Carmilla murmured into Laura’s shoulder.

“I’m just nervous. Dad’s so excited to meet Rosie, so there’s no real reason to be nervous but  I can’t help it.” Laura looked down at where their hands met. “And then there is this.” Carmilla followed her gaze.

“You do realize you’re not pregnant right now, right? Unless you have news you haven’t shared.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Of course I know that. But I mean we are doing it right? Planning on having a baby?”

“Yes we are. Are you okay carrying it?” Carmilla asked.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always find me on quietly-wandering.tumblr.com  
> It's always great to hear from you guys!


	9. Family and Friends Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a slight time jump into the lives of Carmilla, Laura, and Rosie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was being mean and didn't want to be written so here is part 1   
> I'll post part 2 later this week. Sorry for the late update, things have been getting busy in life and updates might become more sparse.

Rosie hadn’t called them mom since the night before. Carmilla wasn’t sure if she even remembered it. She kept calling them Carm and Laura. At eleven thirty on the dot the doorbell rang and Carmilla knew it was her father-in-law. She didn’t hesitate when she opened the door.

“Sherman!” Carmilla greeted. The man standing on the other side of the door greeted her with a smile and a hug. Like his daughter, Sherman was a hugger. It had taken Carmilla a while to get used to that but now it was second nature, only with them, though. While their relationship was rocky at best in the beginning, they managed to find common ground. It wasn’t personal, Carmilla was sure who ever ended up with Laura would have experienced the same thing, and it made Carmilla feel better knowing that he wasn’t singling her out. 

“Carmilla, good to see you again. How have you been?”  He asked as she closed the door behind him. 

“There’s been a lot of change and while it’s been a bit rocky it hasn’t been that bad.” Carmilla said sincerely. 

“My daughter told me. It seems you have a new addition to the family. I can’t wait to meet her.” Carmilla smiled at Sherman’s sincerity.

“She’s excited to meet you too.” When they rounded the corner into the kitchen where they had brunch ready Laura excitedly ran up to her father.

“Dad!” Rosie turned around to see who their guest was for the morning. 

“Laura, how many times have I told you not to run in the kitchen?” Her dad jokingly chided.

“Dad, please. I’m a grown woman I can run in my kitchen if I want to.” 

“Yes but last time you did it you tripped on the chair and twisted your ankle.” Carmilla reminded her. Laura turned to her wife shocked by the betrayal.  Her father laughed. 

“And who do we have here?” He asked noticing Rosie. Like with Lilita, Rosie was shy at first. “Wow, she is the spitting image of Carmilla here.” Rosie turned to look at Carmilla and smiled. 

“Hi.” Rosie said.

“Hey, Kiddo. I’m Sherman Hollis, I’m Laura here’s dad. And, if you like, you can call me grandpa.” Rosie looked from Carmilla to Laura, to see if it was okay. When they nodded encouragingly, Rosie smiled.

“Okay. Do you want to see my room? There are stars on the ceiling!” Rosie said excitedly getting out of her chair. 

“Whoa there Rosebud. Grandpa is here for brunch. You can show him your room later.” Carmilla reminded her. Rosie pouted but sat back down. 

“Your mom’s right. But I think it would be okay to take a quick peek.” Sherman half-whispered the last part and Rosie beamed at him. She turned to look at Carmilla who nodded, letting Rosie get away with it. The little girl quickly got up from the table and took Sherman’s hand, leading him to her room. 

Laura could hear her father and Rosie whispering as they walked away. Her father had always been good with children. He had always been there with her from her tea parties and dance recitals  to later on her theater performances and various sport activities. He had been her best friend growing up. Her eyes teared up, knowing that he could be that for her children.

“Laura, you okay?” Carmilla asked with concern.

“Yeah,” She answered trying to compose herself. “I don’t know why I was so nervous. He clearly loves her so much already.” Laura walked over to her wife and wrapped her arms around her. Carmilla welcomed her and pulled her close. 

“We should probably call them back. The food’s gonna get cold.” Carmilla said after a few moments. Laura nodded. 

“I’ll go get them.” Laura left Carmilla to set the table as she went to call the others for brunch. 

“...and she was mean to mommy. But she was nice to me. And mamma didn’t say anything so I don’t know. But I got cake for dessert, it was strawberry cake and I love strawberries.” Laura didn’t want to interrupt their conversation but she knew that Carmilla was waiting for them in the kitchen.

“Well your mommy is very brave and your mamma is very strong, they are both very kind people. We are both lucky to have them, aren’t we?” Rosie nodded and moved on to pull a book that Laura recognized as the Harry Potter book they were reading. Before Rosie could start on the book Laura walked in.

“Hey guys, the food is ready.” Laura said. Rosie put the book down and followed Sherman and Laura to the kitchen. They ate and talked and laughed. It was easy and comfortable. By the time Laura’s dad was leaving it was early afternoon. 

“When will you be back, grandpa?” Rosie asked as he was saying goodbye. 

“Soon kiddo, you’ll see. And you are always welcomed at my house. Tell your momma to bring you by whenever she visits.” Rosie nodded and hugged him goodbye before standing back with Carmilla as Laura hugged her father goodbye.

“Take care of that little girl, Laura.” 

“I will dad. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’m your dad, I’ll always worry.” Laura chuckled and stood back.

“And you,” Sherman said pointing at Carmilla. She walked forward to shake his hand goodbye but instead he pulled her into a hug. “Take care of your family.”

“Yes, sir.” 

When the front door was closed behind Sherman, Rosie ran to the window to watch him leave. During the course of the morning they had talked to him about the papers Carmilla had drawn up, he didn’t like the idea that something might happen to them but he signed the papers anyway because he knew it was the smart thing to do. 

“Should we have told him about the plan?” Laura asked once Rosie had settled down with a snack. 

“What plan?” Carmilla asked as she moved around the living room picking up discarded toys and books. 

“About the baby.” Laura clarified. 

“It’s up to you sweetheart, he’s your dad.” Carmilla said. Laura sat down on the couch and Carmilla followed, sitting next to her. “Did you want to tell him?”

“Not yet. Not until we’ve already gone through with it.” Carmilla put her arm around her. The toys Carmilla had picked up were still on her lap. “I’m gonna make an appointment on Monday for sometime this week. Perry gave me the number of the doctor they had when they were going through it with Annie.” Carmilla kissed the top of Laura’s head.

“And you are okay carrying the baby?” Carmilla asked again. She didn’t want Laura to do something just because she wanted it. 

“Yes. Carm, I really want to.” Carmilla nodded, dropping her hand to Laura’s waist. 

“Okay.”

 

As the days went they fell into a rhythm that suited them. Laura went to work every morning and Carmilla took the time to work on her writing and simultaneously work on the following semester’s schedule. There were books to read and review, exams to make and research to do. She had accepted the position the University had offered her and the workload was comfortable. She missed school, missed being on campus. 

Laura had made an appointment with her doctor and they had begun going through the process of getting pregnant. The only people who knew were LaF and Perry. Another feat they were trying to acheive was putting Rosie in pre-school. They were too late for this semester but were trying to find something for the spring. 

While Carmilla loved the idea of just staying home and taking care of Rosie, she knew that Rosie needed more children to play with. She needed friends that were not just them two or Annie. They had started taking her to a therapist who suggested some type of day care during the day for a few hours. He had told them that she needed to expose herself to others. Different rules and settings were good for an only child. 

Carmilla had just finished replying to a few of the professors who would be working with her the following semester when the doorbell rang. Laura was still at work and she didn’t have to pick up Rosie for another two hours so she had not bothered with changing out of her pajamas. 

Carmilla looked out of the window but saw no car parked on the drive way.

“Damn.” She was almost sure it was the neighbor from two doors down. Laura was better at being neighborly. Carmilla found it irritable and annoying. Why did they have to be so nosy. The doorbell rang again and Carmilla had no excuse not to open the door. Laura was friends with these people and technically, through her, so was Carmilla. Carmilla opened the door in her old flannel pajama pants and a a gray patched up cardigan. On the other side of the door stood Lilita in an immaculate state, a complete contrast to how Carmilla felt. 

“Mother.” Carmilla greeted standing a bit taller trying to bury the anxiety and being caught unprepared. “How can I help you?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbeta'd  
> you can find me at quietly-wandering.tumblr.com


	10. Family and Friends Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this was posted so late, however it is a pretty long chapter.

“I was in town, darling, and decided to stop by.” Neither woman moved, “aren’t you going to let me in? Honestly Carmilla, I raised you better than this.” Reluctantly, Carmilla stepped away from the door and let her mother through. She hadn’t been lying when she had told her mother that she was tired of their fights.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Carmilla offered. She was already heading to the kitchen both in search for something to present her mother with and also to hide from said mother.

“Water is fine, darling.” Lilita sounded off to Carmilla, there was a vulnerability to her voice that Carmilla had never heard. Her mother was nervous about something and it made Carmilla anxious. They hadn’t seen each other since the so called ‘family dinner’ a month or so ago. Carmilla had almost pushed it completely out of her mind.

Carmilla placed two glasses of water on the coffee table in the living room where Lilita was waiting. She sat down across from her mother.

“Rosie was asking about you. She’d be glad to see you.” Carmilla offered.

“Oh, good. I’ve been wanting to see her too.” Lilita looked around, as if to find the little girl just behind a corner, waiting to come out.

“She’s in daycare right now. She gets out in a couple of hours.”

“Oh. Well, I guess I can come back another time.” Lilita stood up and began walking to the front door. Carmilla stood and followed.

“How about tonight?” Carmilla asked before thinking it through. “You could come here for dinner.”

“That sounds perfect, I’ll be here are 6.” Lilita left without giving Carmilla a chance to change her mind. While Carmilla didn’t regret inviting her mother for dinner she did dread having to tell Laura.

 

_I have a surprise for you for when you get home - C_

 

Carmilla was going to text Laura about her mother joining them for dinner but chickened out. She didn’t want Laura to worry all day.

 

_Mmmm I’m pretty sure mine is better ;) - L_

 

Carmilla chuckled to herself. Laura always made her feel better even if she was unaware that she was doing it. Carmilla put her phone down and picked up the glasses of water that she had placed  on the coffee table. Both were still full, neither of them had drank from them. She sighed as she put them both on the kitchen counter.

When Carmilla picked up her phone again to head back to the home office there was another text from Laura.

_Perry and LaF are coming for dinner P is bringing dessert! - L_

“Ugh, Laura.” Carmilla took her phone upstairs and ignored it as she continued working.

 

At two in the afternoon Carmilla was standing outside the small daycare waiting for Rosie to come out. There were others around her talking to each other or on their phones. Carmilla stood to the side and ignored everyone until the doors opened and the kids were led out by the teacher. Rosie came running out slamming right into Carmilla.

“Hey Rosebud, how was daycare?” Rosie buried her face into Carmilla’s legs and didn’t look up. Carmilla kneeled in front of the little girl and noticed she was crying. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Rosie didn’t say anything but wrapped her arms around Carmilla. She didn’t hesitate to bring the girl up to her.

“Are you Rosie’s mom?” asked a woman she had never met.

“Yes.” Carmilla answered a little more hostile than she probably should have. There was a little boy standing next to the woman who was standing back, hiding behind the woman.

“Your daughter hit my son and she needs to apologize.” The woman said angrily. Rosie was shaking in Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla really needed the lady to chill. She put Rosie down and met her eye to eye.

“Rosie, what happened?”

“She hit my son, is what happened.” The woman repeated. Carmilla rolled her eyes and ignored the woman.

“Rosie?” She tried again. Rosie mumbled something but Carmilla couldn’t make it out. Carmilla pushed Rosie’s hair out of her face and pulled her hands away from her face.

“What happened, sweetie?”

“He called me a liar. I was telling them about my moms and he said I was a liar, that I don’t have a mom.” Rosie began to cry again and Carmilla picked her up, trying to sooth her. Carmilla knew what it was like when children found out you were adopted or had lost a parent.

“You are not a liar sweetie.” Carmilla reassured her. “ I am your mom and Laura is your mom. And Rose will always be your mom. No matter what.” She whispered to the little girl, calming her down and soothing her.

“She still owes my son an apology.” The woman said. Carmilla really did not like the woman.

“Rosie, sweetie, it’s not right to hit someone. You do have to say sorry for hitting him.” Then Carmilla turned to the woman. “And your son owes my daughter an apology for calling her a liar.” The woman looked shocked at the turn of events.

“He most certainly does not. He did not lie, a person cannot have two mothers or three. That’s just ridiculous.” Carmilla put Rosie down and was about to go off on the woman when the little boy stepped out from behind his mother and walked over to Rosie.

“I’m sorry I called you a liar.” The little boy said looking truly sorry. “Your morning mommy was nice, she passed out cookies to the whole class yesterday, right?” Rosie nodded.

“That was my momma, she loves cookies. This is my mommy,” Rosie covers her mouth as she whispered “she also loves cookies but she doesn't tell momma.” The little boy laughed at that. “I’m also sorry I hit you. That wasn’t nice.”

Carmilla watched their interaction, relieved. The woman stood next to them, her annoyance clear on her face.

“We are leaving, come on Simon.” The little boy waved good-bye as he followed his mom to their car. Carmilla thanked whatever higher power was out there that the little boy was a more opened minded person than his mom.

“It seems you made a friend.” Carmilla said, she held out her hand for Rosie who took it gladly. The ride home was comfortable as Rosie talked about everything she did that day. She was only there for four hours a day during the week. It was the daycare that the therapist recommended because of the staff’s experience and dedication to the children.

When they got home Carmilla had lunch ready for the two of them, then Rosie started working on her ‘homework’ which consisted of a family picture. There were colors and papers everywhere when Laura got home. She was followed closely by  LaF, Perry, and Annie; the two girls then began working on their family pictures together, slowly taking over the livingroom.

 

“Laura, can I talk to you?” Carmilla said pulling Laura away from the other two.

“Oh! Yeah. I have something to tell you too.” Laura turned to the Perry and LaF, excusing themselves before they made their way upstairs. Laura was almost bouncing with excitement while Carmilla was slightly dreading the evening. When they were alone Laura turned to Carmilla and they both announced their surprise at the same time.

“My mother is coming to dinner.”

“I’m pregnant!”

“What?” Was their shocked response.

Carmilla forgot the dread of having her mother come over for dinner and focused solely on her wife. Before she was aware of what was going on she was hugging Laura, holding her as close as she could.

“Are you sure?” Carmilla asked softly, never letting go of Laura.

“Yes. I may have gone overboard with the pregnancy tests, I took four at work and brought two home to make sure." Laura sniffed, and Carmilla pulled back. They both had matching teary eyes. Laura pulled Carmilla closer and kissed her. She let her tears fall freely as she giggled between kisses. She never thought she could be this happy. They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Laura and Carmilla pulled apart and looked at each other.  They didn’t talk as they heard the door opening and Rosie’s excited shout for her granny.

“Do you think we could just hide upstairs and have the gingers deal with mother?” Carmilla asked half jokingly half hoping Laura would agree. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Carmilla sighed, kissed Laura one more time before they were interrupted.

“Really, is this the sight that will always greet me when I go looking for you both?”

“Mattie!” Carmilla greeted going over and hugging her sister. Mattie returned the hug but looked at the two of them with suspicion.

“Right, I’ll ignore the weirdness going on if you two follow me. Mother is waiting downstairs. She was taken aback by the two gingers who opened the door.” Carmilla smirked.

“We’ll be right down Mattie.” Carmilla said. Mattie huffed but began to descend the stairs.

“I invited LaF and Perry to tell them about...” Laura ran her hand over her still flat tummy. “Do you think we should tell everyone?”

“It’s up to you, cupcake. Your body, your choice.” Laura nodded.

“Okay let’s go.” Mattie was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh good, I thought I had to drag you both down again.”

“Not to be mean, but why are you here? Mother didn’t mention that you would be joining her.” Carmilla said as they walked to the living room.

“She asked if I would accompany her. She’s not the invulnerable person you have always painted her to be. This is your domain, she felt she needed back up. You know how she is.” Carmilla nodded, she did know. Perry and Carmilla went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner, leaving everyone else in the  living room. The silence was unbearable.

“Rosie, how many pictures have you done?” Laura asked breaking the heavy silence. Everyone’s attention turned over to the little girl. She had a stack of paintings that were turned over and a fresh one she was working on.

“I keep remembering more people in my family, so I started again.” Laura moved to get closer to Rosie. She could see the stick figures Rosie was drawing.

“Can you tell us who they are?” Rosie looked around and sat up pulling the paper up to show everyone. Annie next to her also sat up and watched as Rosie began explaining.

“The ones up here are my moms, momma has pretty yellow hair and mommy has short dark hair.” She then pointed to herself, Sherman, then Lilita and Mattie. When she got down the line she pointed to two identical colored stick figures with red hair. “And these are Untie LaF and Auntie Perry with Annie.”

“And who are these, dear?” Lilita asked pointing at two figures who stood apart from the others.

“That’s my mom and my dad. They are not here anymore but they are still part of my family.” Everyone around the living room seemed like they were about to burst out in tears. Annie and Rosie on the other hand didn’t seem to notice them and went back to their drawings.

“Dinner’s ready!” Perry announced from the kitchen and the little girls ran over to the dining room. The rest of the adults followed, shuffling in one by one into the dining room.

“Look! I drew a picture!” Rosie said as she ran right into Carmilla. Carefully, Carmilla put the dish on the table before taking the drawing from Rosie.

“This looks amazing Rosebud. Is this what you are taking to school tomorrow?” She asked.

“Yes! It’s my family. Everyone is here.” Carmilla looked up and gave Laura a look. They both knew that they had to tell Rosie soon. They had talked to Rosie’s therapist before they began trying to get pregnant, she had assured them that it was not a bad decision to make so long as they kept Rosie in the loop.

They all sat down to dinner. Mattie, Lilita, and Carmilla sat next to each other with Laura across from Carmilla, LaF and Perry next to her. The little girls sat at the end of the table whispering back and forth between themselves.

“Oh this is delicious. What is this?” Laura asked after taking a bite of the dinner.

“It’s a rice dish that Perry’s been dying to try.” LaF offered.

“Oh that is good.” Mattie said surprised.

“Very. I don’t think I’ve had this before.” Lilita added. The conversation flowed freely after that. Carmilla could see that her mother was trying to be a part of her life. She appreciated it and knew that, while it was still difficult to trust her, it was easier to let her try. Maybe one day they could be the family she had always hoped they’d be.

When Laura got up to bring the dessert in, Carmilla followed.

“So, do we tell them now or later?” Carmilla asked taking the ice cream Laura had pulled out from the freezer.

“Later. I think we need to tell Rosie first. It wouldn’t be fair to her. She should know first, before the others.” Laura looked to Carmilla with uncertainty. “Or - what should we do?”

“We wait. I think you’re right. We need to tell Rosie first. Then we can tell the others.” Laura nodded and began to walk back to the dining room.

“Cupcake, are you forgetting something?” Carmilla asked. Laura looked around and walked back to where Carmilla was. She hesitated.  

“Um, okay.” Laura said before she kissed Carmilla on the cheek and went back to the living room.

“I didn’t mean that! I meant -” Carmilla grabbed the ice cream and the brownies and followed Laura into the dining room. “-the dessert.” She finished.

“Oh, right. Thank you for bringing it out.” Laura said taking the brownies from Carmilla and setting them on the table.

“You are so lucky you are cute.” Carmilla whispered as they worked to serve ice cream to everyone. Laura smiled, winked, and continued passing around the dishes.

Lilita and Mattie didn’t stay long. They excused themselves shortly after dessert but promised to come by more often.

“I know our relationship has always been rocky, and there are moments where I could have possibly been a bit better at being a mother. But I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved all of my children.” Carmilla knew this was probably the closest she was going to get to an apology from her mother. So she took it. Mattie was waiting for her in the car and Laura had already gone back inside.

Then Lilita did something that shocked Carmilla. She hugged her good-bye. Carmilla froze for a few seconds before she returned the hug. Lilita may not have been the best mother in the world but she was still her mother.

“Well, now I think it’s time I left. I’ll try and be around more often. And, if you let me, I’d like to be a part of your family. Not just Rosie’s but everyone.” Carmilla knew she was referring to Laura. They did not have a relationship to begin with. Carmilla nodded, happy that she cared enough to mention it.

“Thank you,” Carmilla said. With that Lilita left and Carmilla went back inside.

 

Everyone left when it was the little girls’ bedtime, Laura and Carmilla sat with Rosie as she put her finished drawing into her backpack.

“So Rosie, sweetie, we have something to tell you. Can you please sit down?” Rosie, cautiously sat down.

“Laura and I have something to tell you, Rosebud.” Rosie sat in front of them, waiting. “You know we love you so much, right?” Rosie nodded. “And you are very important to us, you are our daughter and we are your moms.” Rosie didn’t respond right away but they could see her thinking.

“Can I call you mommy and momma?” She asked looking from Carmilla to Laura.

“Of course, Rosebud.” Carmilla said tearing up. Laura smiled wiping a loose tear away.

“It would make us very happy if  you called us that. Because we are, you know, we are your mom.” Rosie still didn’t looked too comfortable with their conversation.

“But then what do I call my mom?” She asked quietly. She looked over to where she kept a picture of her parents and Carmilla followed her gaze.

“You call her what you’ve always called her. She doesn’t stop being your mom just because we are your moms too.” Rosie nodded and crawled up to sit on Laura’s lap.

“Okay.” Rosie said.

“Okay,” Laura repeated, “There is also something else we wanted to share with you.” Laura looked to Carmilla who sat down next to Laura.

“You are going to be a big sister.” Carmilla finished. Rosie looked at Laura who was nodding excitedly. “Your mamma is pregnant. She’s going to have a baby.” As Carmilla said it she felt it sink in. They were having a baby. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura, kissing the side of her head. Laura leaned into Carmilla’s side.

“Your mommy and I decided that we wanted our family to grow. And you are very important to us so we decided to tell you first.” Rosie nodded then shuffled off of Laura’s lap. She dug around in her backpack until she pulled out the family picture drawing.

“I need to add something to the picture!” She declared and took out her colors. By the end there was a small picture between Laura and Carmilla.

“Okay Rosebud, it’s past your bedtime. You need to go to sleep.” Carmilla said picking Rosie up and playfully throwing her onto her bed. The little girl giggled and squirmed until she was under the covers.

“Good night mamma, I love you.” Rosie said as Laura kissed her goodnight.

“Good night sweetie.”

“Good night, Rosebud.” Carmilla said as she turned off the bedside lamp. “I love you so much.”

“Good night mommy. I love you too.” The little girl fell asleep safely and soundly in her room.

Laura and Carmilla watched Rosie sleep for a few minutes before they got ready for sleep themselves. It had been a long day full of excitements and surprises. Carmilla watched as Laura began to undress. She knew, logically, there was no baby bump on her wife, but it didn’t stop her from reaching out and settling her hands just below her belly button. Laura didn’t stop her.

“Your pregnant.” Carmilla whispered. Laura hummed placing her hands over Carmilla’s. Laura leaned back into Carmilla. Carmilla’s hand began moving lower. They were soft and warm.

“Carm.” Laura gasped.

“Yes, cupcake?” Carmilla asked innocently. She didn’t wait for Laura to respond, she began to place open mouth kisses along her shoulders and neck. Laura could take only so much teasing before she was dragging Carmilla to bed. Straddling her, Laura returned the teasing. It was Carmilla’s time to gasp.

“Laura, sweetheart, come here.” Carmilla said pulling Laura in. Between kisses and touches, gasps and moans, between I love yous and I need yous, both fell into each other, Laura’s head on Carmilla’s chest. She could hear the beating of her heart.

“Good night cupcake, I love you.” Carmilla said already drifting off to sleep. Laura yawned not too far behind.

“Love you too, Good night Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys we did it. This was the last chapter of the story. I do have plans for an epilogue for this story, so there will be at least one more update. 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it.  
> <3 u all creampuffs 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic
> 
> as always you can find me at: quietly-wandering.tumblr.com


End file.
